Was ist das nur für ein Land?
by E.M.K.81
Summary: In Persien sieht Erik wie ein Mädchen misshandelt wird. Kann er ihr Schicksal zum Guten wenden oder wird jetzt alles nur noch schlimmer für sie? die Story ist komplett
1. Default Chapter

**Was ist das nur für ein Land?**

Summary: In Persien sieht Erik wie ein Mädchen misshandelt wird. Kann er ihr Schicksal zum Guten wenden?

Diese Geschichte hat einen leider wahren Hintergrund. Frau zu sein in einem moslemischen Land bedeutet auch heute noch, hilflos der Willkür der Männer ausgesetzt zu sein.

"_The shah's sister is his personal property, to be disposed of as he sees fit." Erik looked at me incredulously. "Are you telling me the girl is transferable, like the Grand Vizier's signet ring ... that whoever takes one must take the other?" I sighed. "It is often the custom in such matters." "Oh, I see," he said contemptuously, "legalized rape is the done thing here, is it? Any man may force himself upon a woman and say it is the custom? My God, what a country!" And he turned away with such fierce disgust that I felt faintly ashamed of my own race. - Nadir _

_Susan Kay "The Phantom"_

* * *

Der Todesengel und der Samariter

Eriks Wunsch durch Teheran zu reiten zeigte Nadir, dass Erik wieder einmal zu viel Opium geraucht hatte. Wenn er so weitermachen würde, würde er seine Stimme und sein Gehirn völlig ruinieren, aber das schien ihm egal zu sein. Nadir ließ die Pferde satteln, organisierte eine kleine Eskorte – nicht so sehr um Erik vor den Leuten zu beschützen sondern die Leute vor Erik! Man konnte ja nie wissen, was diesem seltsamen Mann so alles einfiel, wenn seine Laune plötzlich umschlug.

Erik hatte sich vorgenommen die große Moschee zu besuchen, was sicherlich zu Problemen führen würde, die Männer dort hielten ihn für einen Teufel. Aber wenn Erik sagt, dass Erik die Mosaike sehen will, dann wird Erik die Mosaike sehen oder niemand wird sie je wieder sehen! Diese Drohung hatte genügt, dass Nadir sich zähneknirschend fügte. Wer kann schon wissen, zu was Erik fähig wäre? Manche seiner Drohungen waren leer, andere machte er in dem Augenblick, als man sich in Sicherheit wiegte, wahr auf eine Weise, die niemand vorherzusagen vermochte.

Plötzlich hörten die Männer Schreie einer Frau und mehrerer Männer. „Was ist da los?" fragte Erik und lenkte sein Pferd in die schmale staubige Gasse aus der der Lärm kam. Zuerst war nichts zu sehen, neugierig herumstehende Männer versperrten die Sicht. Erik gab seinem großen schwarzen Hengst ein Zeichen, das Tier stieg mit einem lauten Wiehern und sprengte im Galopp auf die Menge zu. „Erik, nicht! Was tust du?" schrie der Daroga ihm verzweifelt nach. Fast sah es so aus als wollte er die Menschen niederreiten, und er hätte es wohl auch getan, wären die Männer nicht entsetzt zur Seite gesprungen, als der donnernde Hufschlag der zwischen den Hauswänden widerhallte, sie herumfahren ließ und ein Bild aus ihren Albträumen zeigte: Der Todesengel der Khanum, der laut den derzeit kursierenden Gerüchten der Teufel höchstpersönlich war, kam um sie zu holen!

Rechts und links pressten sich Männer an die Wand, als Erik seinen schnaubenden Hengst abrupt zum Stillstand brachte.

Der Daroga brachte sein Pferd direkt neben Eriks zum Stehen und erst da sah er eine Frau, die direkt vor den Hufen von Eriks Pferd im Staub kauerte.

„Was ist hier los?" schrie Erik und zeigte mit seiner Reitpeitsche auf einen der umstehenden Männer. „Du! Was ist hier los? Rede!" Als der Mann nichts sagte sondern sich nur zitternd duckte, schlug der Maskierte ihn mit der Peitsche ins Gesicht.

„Hassan will seine Frau nicht mehr und Achmed will seine Tochter nicht zurücknehmen", flüsterte der Mann verschreckt. „Feigling!" zischte Erik und spuckte aus.

„Erik, ich bitte dich, beruhige dich. Das ist eine Familienangelegenheit, da sollten wir uns nicht einmischen!" sagte der Daroga, aber ein Blick in Eriks flackernde Augen brachten ihn sofort zum Schweigen. Er kannte diesen Blick, dieses Zittern der so schönen zarten Hände dieses Mannes – in ihm brannte eine Wut, die ihn zu zerfressen drohte, wenn er nicht ein Ventil dafür fand. Und was dieses Ventil sein würde, brauchte Nadir Khan nicht zu fragen, er wusste, das bald Blut fließen würde und konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht sein Blut sein würde.

„Wer ist Hassan und wer ist Achmed?" fragte Erik scheinbar ruhig. Sofort wurden zwei Männer von den anderen nach vorn geschubst. Erik stieg ganz langsam von seinem Pferd und trat auf die Männer zu. „Ihr beide also. Aha. Und jetzt will ich von Euch wissen, was hier los ist!"

Der ältere begann: „Vor drei Jahren hat er mir seine Tochter zur Frau gegeben, drei Kamele hab ich ihm dafür gezahlt! Drei Kamele! Und dann hat sie mir nur ein Mädchen geboren! Ein Mädchen in drei Jahren – die Frau taugt nichts! Ich will sie nicht mehr." Jetzt musste der andere widersprechen: „Das ist mir egal, du hast sie benützt, jetzt ist sie wertlos für mich. Ich werde sie doch nie wieder los, oder glaubst du, die heiratet noch irgendwer? Ich werde sie jedenfalls nicht in meinem Haus schmarotzen lassen!"

„Aber ich soll sie füttern, wie? Ich will sie nicht mehr!" und dann zerrte der Mann auch noch an dem Kleid des Mädchens und schrie: „Das ist mein Stoff! Gib ihn mir sofort zurück, meine neue Frau braucht ihn!"

Ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, legte sich eine dünne Schlinge um seinen Hals und zog sich unerbittlich zu. Das Pundjap Lasso tötete diesmal nicht schnell, der Umgang mit dem Lasso lässt eine große Bandbreite an Variationen zu. Das Lasso zog sich nur langsam zu um den Todeskampf qualvoller zu gestalten.

Plötzlich ließ Erik den toten Körper in den Staub fallen und drehte sich seelenruhig zu dem anderen Mann um. Ohne ein Wort zog Erik einen Dolch hervor und stieß ihn dem zitternden Mann in die Eingeweide.

Wie gelähmt standen die Menschen herum und beobachteten fasziniert das grauenhafte Geschehen, das sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Als Erik sich dann über das hysterisch schluchzende Mädchen beugte, wollte der Daroga eingreifen und war umso erstaunter, dass Erik das Mädchen sanft auf sein Pferd hob, das Tier um Zügel nahm und kehrt machte um zum Palast zurückzukehren.

„Bitte, wo bringt Ihr mich hin, Herr?" schluchzte das Mädchen. „In Sicherheit. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, sie können dich nicht mehr quälen", versprach er mit einer so zauberhaft sanften Stimme, dass das Kind tatsächlich zu weinen aufhörte. Ein Kokon aus leisen, tröstenden Tönen, sanft wie der Wind legte sich um sie und hielt sie tröstend, wiegend wie eine Mutter ihr Baby.

Nadir konnte nicht glauben was er sah und hörte. Der selbe Mann, der gerade eben zwei Männer ermordet hatte, war jetzt ein barmherziger Samariter geworden. Was war mit Erik los? Warum dieser plötzliche Ausbruch von Gewalttätigkeit und dann diese sanfte Ruhe, diese fürsorgliche Geduld, mit der er sich um die fremde Frau kümmerte. So sehr er sich auch vor dem Todesengel der Khanum noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gefürchtet hatte, jetzt sah er nur Erik, seinen Freund, der versuchte einer armen Frau zu helfen.

* * *

Bitte bitte bitte - ichbin süchtig nach Feedback! REVIEW!

Danke.


	2. Aisha

**Was ist das nur für ein Land?**

Aisha

Das junge Mädchen war starr vor Angst als Erik sie in seine Gemächer im Palast führte. Als sie die Sitzkissen auf den herrlichen Teppich in der Ecke seines Wohnzimmers sah, wo er seine Wasserpfeife zu rauchen pflegte, brach sie schluchzend zusammen.

Erik stand hilflos daneben und sah auf das staubige in Lumpen gehüllte Bündel, das vom Schluchzen so geschüttelt wurde, dass es sie jeden Moment zu zerreißen schien.

Für die junge Frau war die Welt zusammengebrochen. Ihr Mann hatte sie verstoßen, der schwarze Magier hatte ihn und ihren Vater brutal ermordet und sie entführt. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die größte Lust dieses Mannes seine teuflischen Foltern waren. Und sie war in seiner Gewalt, ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Was jetzt auf sie zukam war schlimmer als ihre schlimmsten Albträume.

„Bitte, hör auf zu weinen!" sagte Erik und fühlte sich hilflos. Das Mädchen reagierte nicht, sie kauerte weiterhin auf dem Boden.

Erik kniete neben ihr nieder und sagte: „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich will dir doch nur helfen." Aber sie schien ihn nicht hören zu können. Die Panik hatte derart Besitz von ihr ergriffen, dass sie einfach nichts hören konnte. Sie sah nur die angsteinflößende schwarze Gestalt, die sich ihr näherte und sich über sie beugte. Verzweifelt begann sie zu schreien.

Das Gekreisch des Mädchens war unerträglich für Erik, es erinnerte ihn an viel zu viele Erlebnisse, die er lieber vergessen wollte. Er wusste auch, dass sie ihn gar nicht hören konnte, dass er sie aus ihrer Erstarrung reißen musste, bevor sie vor Angst wahnsinnig würde.

In seiner Hilflosigkeit, weil er überhaupt nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, verlor er die Nerven und packte das zitternde Mädchen an den Armen, schüttelte sie und schrie sie an: „Hör auf zu weinen! Verdammt noch mal, ich tu dir doch nichts, hör auf zu weinen!"

Wie ein gut dressierter Hund reagierte sie sofort auf den Befehl nicht zu weinen, hatte sie ihn doch oft genug gehört. Still saß sie da, regungslos, völlig in sich gekehrt, ganz in ihr Schicksal ergeben.

„Magst du dich nicht auf den Diwan setzten?" fragte Erik nun schon viel sanfter. Das Mädchen starrte ihn nur verständnislos an. „Bitte setzt dich", wiederholte der furchteinflößende Mann und das Mädchen gehorchte wie ein Automat.

Erik blieb auf dem Teppich knien um nur ja nicht bedrohlich zu wirken. „Wie heißt du?" fragte er. Das Mädchen starrte auf ihre Füße und flüsterte etwas das sogar für Eriks schier übermenschliches Gehör zu leise war. „Sag es lauter. Hab keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts", forderte er sie sanft auf.

„Aisha" flüsterte das Mädchen. „Wie alt bist du Aisha?"

Jetzt konnte das Mädchen nicht antworten, denn sie wusste es nicht.

Erik seufzte. Irgendwie musste er Aisha die Angst vor ihm nehmen, was nicht leicht werden würde nachdem sie ihn morden gesehen hatte. „Du musst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht magst. Möchtest du dich waschen, die Kleider wechseln?"

Aisha bemühte sich ernsthaft zu verstehen was dieser Mann von ihr wollte. Er kniete vor ihr auf dem Boden und wirkte nun nicht mehr gar so bedrohlich. Sie konnte aber nicht verstehen warum er das tat. Bisher war es ihr immer verboten gewesen, die Möbel zu benutzen. Möbel waren für die Männer, die Frauen hatten möglichst unsichtbar in der Ecke zu kauern und still auf den nächsten Befehl des Mannes zu warten, wenn sie gerade nicht arbeiten mussten. Und er hatte so eine ungewöhnliche Art, seine Befehle zu formulieren. Sie waren nicht leicht zu verstehen für eine Frau, die ihr Leben lang gewohnt war, dass Befehle an sie gebrüllt und mit Schlägen begleitet wurden, wenn sie nicht sofort gehorchte. Jetzt schien der Mann sie aufzufordern, sich zu reinigen und ein sauberes Kleid anzuziehen. „Wenn Ihr es wünscht, Herr", murmelte sie mit der gebotenen Demut.

„Nenn mich nicht „Herr"! Mein Name ist Erik" sagte Erik, „und ich habe dir gar nichts befohlen. Ich will wissen, was DU willst."

„Ich… ich verstehe nicht…" flüsterte Aisha, dann warf sie sich vor ihm auf den Boden, den Kopf mit den Händen schützend und schluchzte: „Nicht schlagen, Herr Erik, bitte nicht schlagen! Ich bin nichtswürdig und dumm, bitte nicht schlagen!"

Nun verstand Erik worum es hier ging. Aisha hatte von frühester Kindheit an sehr schmerzlich lernen müssen, dass sie zu nichts gut wäre außer einem Mann zu dienen, der Gedanke, dass sie selbst Wünsche und Bedürfnisse haben könnte kam sie nicht.

„Hab keine Angst, ich schwöre, ich tue dir nicht weh", sagte Erik so sanft er nur konnte. Dann erhob er sich und ging zur Türe um nach einem Diener zu rufen. Rasch gab er dem zitternden Mann den Befehl, mehrere Kleider für das Mädchen zu besorgen, schöne Kleider, einer Königin würdig. Und zwar binnen einer halben Stunde, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb sei.

Als Erik zurückkam, fand er Aisha neben dem Diwan kniend. „Aisha, komm mit, ich zeige dir jetzt das Bad."

Gehorsam folgte Aisha ihm in das herrlich ausgestattete Marmorbad. Erik selbst ließ ihr ein Bad ein, sehr zum Staunen des Mädchens, und legte ihr weiche Handtücher und duftende Seifen zurecht. Als er fertig war, sagte er: „Ich lasse dich jetzt allein. Du kannst die Türe zuschließen, dann nimmst du ein Bad. Bis du fertig bist, sind Kleider für dich da. Mach es dir bequem, lass dir so viel Zeit wie du magst." Dann ließ er sie allein.

Aisha verstand das so, dass sie sich möglichst gründlich waschen sollte. Also zog sie rasch ihr schmutziges Kleid aus und stieg in die Wanne. Sie hatte Angst, die Seifen zu benutzen, das waren alles so kostbare Sachen, die Handtücher so rein, dass sie es fast nicht wagte, sie zu berühren. Aber vielleicht würde der dunkle Magier wütend, wenn sie die duftenden Seifen nicht verwendete? Schließlich entschied sie, alles zu benutzen was er ihr gegeben hatte. Sie hatte so viel Angst ihn zu verärgern, dass sie in der Badewanne sitzen blieb, bis das Wasser so kalt war, dass sie es nicht mehr aushielt.

Sie trocknete sich ab und wickelte sich in die Handtücher ein. Dann blieb sie auf dem Steinboden hocken und wartete.

Erik war angenehm überrascht als der Diener ihm tatsächlich nach nur einer halben Stunde drei Kleider brachte, die aus schönem Brokat gefertigt waren und mit Goldfäden und geschliffenem Glas verziert waren. Dazu kostbare Schleier aus Seide in der jeweils passenden Farbe. Ein Kleid war grün, eines rot und eines blau.

Erik schickte den Diener weg und klopfte an die Badezimmertür. „Aisha, bist du fertig?" fragte er. „Ja, Herr Erik" rief sie ängstlich. Sie erwartete, dass er sie nun in sein Bett zwingen würde. Umso erstaunter war sie als er sagte, er würde Kleider für sie vor die Türe legen und dann die Wohnung verlassen. Sie solle einfach eines aussuchen und sich anziehen.

Aisha wartete eine Weile bevor sie es wagte die Türe zu öffnen. Tatsächlich lagen da drei Kleider für sie bereit, so schön, wie sie es sich nicht einmal in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt hatte. Aber welches sollte sie anziehen? Er hatte gesagt, sie sollte eines wählen, also nahm sie das grüne, da es ihr am besten gefiel und hoffte, er würde zufrieden sein. Dann setzte sie sich in die dunkelste Ecke im Wohnzimmer und wartete. Ihr Haar war so ordentlich wie sie es mit ihren Händen herrichten konnte, sie hatte keine Bürste und keinen Kamm gefunden. Sicher würde er sie dafür schlagen, aber sie konnte es nicht ändern.

Erik ging zu Nadir. Nadir war mehr als erstaunt dass Erik ihn ausgerechnet jetzt besuchen kam. „Nadir, ich brauche Hilfe", begann Erik und ließ sich schwer in einen Sessel in Nadirs Wohnung fallen. „Was ist mit dem Mädchen?" fragte Nadir.

„Deshalb brauche ich ja deine Hilfe. Sie ist so voller Angst, sie versteht nicht, dass ich ihr helfen will. Ich kenne keine normale persische Frau, sag du mir was ich tun soll."

Nun fühlte sich Nadir Khan überfordert. Er musste zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte was zu tun wäre. Er konnte seinem Freund nur raten, viel Geduld zu haben und das Mädchen nicht zu überfordern. Er solle sanft, freundlich und geduldig sein, dann würde das Mädchen irgendwann einsehen, dass er ihr nichts tun würde.

„Das sind nicht gerade meine Stärken", seufzte Erik, „Aber ich will es versuchen."

Eine Frage brannte Nadir auf der Seele: „Sag mir, Erik, was hast du mit ihr vor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sie aufgelesen wie ein verängstigtes Straßenkätzchen, weil sie mir leid tut, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie es weitergehen wird."

„Wenn du eine Frau willst…" begann Nadir, aber Erik unterbrach ihn ungeduldig: „Hältst du mich für einen Narren? Ich weiß ganz genau dass niemals eine Frau einwilligen würde mich zu heiraten. Aber ich hätte so gern eine Kameradin in meinem Elend, jemand mit dem ich wirklich reden kann, weil sie dasselbe grausame Schicksal erdulden musste wie ich.

Aisha ist jung, vielleicht fünfzehn oder sechzehn, sie wurde von ihrem Vater physisch und psychisch misshandelt weil sie ein Mädchen ist, drei Jahre lang von einem hartherzigen Mann vergewaltigt und als Sklavin geschunden, ja, ich glaube wir haben einige grausame Gemeinsamkeiten. Wir beide wurden schuldlos gehasst und gequält, aus dem einzigen Grund, dass wir in einem ungewünschten Körper geboren wurden."

Nadir schwieg, überwältigt von Eriks unerwarteter Offenheit. Dies war einer der seltenen Momente, wenn Erik die harte Panzerung ein wenig öffnete und einen kurzen Blick auf seine verwundbare, sensible Seele zuließ. Jetzt etwas zu sagen würde den Moment abrupt zerstören und Erik verletzen. Was konnte ein Mann wie Nadir Khan sagen, der sein Leben in Wohlstand und Geborgenheit gelebt hatte, der von seinen Eltern und seiner Frau geliebt worden war?

„Aisha müsste jetzt fertig sein. Ich gehe jetzt", sagte Erik. Nadir sah ihm verwundert nach. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund. Erik war in großer Gefahr, wenn er Gefühle für die Frau Aisha entwickeln würde, waren sie beide in Gefahr. Die Khanum würde es früher oder später herausfinden und gegen ihn verwenden. Nadir fragte sich ernsthaft, ob er seinen Freund warnen und das Mädchen möglichst weit weg bringen sollte, entschied aber dagegen. Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, Eriks zarte Hoffnung auf ein bisschen Glück zu zerstören.

Erik fand Aisha auf dem Teppich kniend, sie hob den Kopf als er eintrat und zog den Schleier fester um sich.

„Hab keine Angst, Aisha, ich will dir nicht wehtun. Ich will dir helfen. Sei doch bitte so freundlich und setz dich irgendwohin, wo es bequem ist", sagte Erik.

Aisha brauchte eine Weile bis sie verstand, dass sie sich selbst einen Platz aussuchen sollte. „Wo ich will, Herr Erik?" fragte sie zur Sicherheit noch mal nach. „Ja, wo du willst!"

Aisha setzte sich auf den Diwan. Erik kniete vor ihr nieder und sagte langsam und freundlich: „Aisha, ich möchte, dass du mir ganz genau zuhörst und versuchst mich zu verstehen, ja?" Aisha nickte.

„Gut. Ich will dir helfen, ich will nichts anderes als dir helfen, du brauchst mir nie etwas zurückgeben, ich erwarte keinerlei Gegenleistung. Ich will dich beschützen, ich werde dir niemals wehtun, das schwöre ich dir. Verstehst du?"

Aisha begann langsam zu verstehen, aber es ergab keinen Sinn für sie. Dieser Mann, den alle als den Teufel beschrieben hatten, versprach ihr, ihr zu helfen und ihr niemals wehzutun – war das überhaupt möglich? Alle Frauen die sie kannte wurden geschlagen und mussten ihren Männern jederzeit zu Willen sein – warum war dieser Mann so anders? Er behandelte sie als wäre sie etwas wert, mit Respekt. Aisha konnte es nicht fassen.

„Herr Erik, darf ich etwas fragen?"

„Aber ja, sicher."

„Bin ich tot?"

„Was?" Erik traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Nein, du bist am Leben. Warum fragst du?"

„Weil… weil Mutter mir sagte, wenn ich einmal keine Schmerzen hätte, wüsste ich, dass ich im Paradies bin."

Erik traten Tränen in die Augen als er das hörte. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was diese Frauen über Generationen von herzlosen Männern versklavt gelitten hatten. Was sie immer noch erdulden mussten. Aber Aisha nicht, nie mehr.

„Du lebst, Aisha, und du wirst weiterleben. Und es wird dir gut gehen."

„Warum tut Ihr das, Herr Erik?"

Erik dachte darüber nach aber er konnte keinen einzigen vernünftigen Grund finden, warum er es tat, er hatte einfach nur aus einem Gefühl heraus gehandelt ohne zu denken.

„Ich werde jetzt Anweisung geben, dass du etwas zu essen bekommst. Du kannst haben, was immer du willst. Und bitte: nenn mich nicht „Herr Erik" sondern einfach nur „Erik"."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Erik."

„Aisha, sag du zu mir. Behandle mich wie einen Bruder…"

„Meine Brüder haben mich aber geschlagen!" rief Aisha erschrocken aus. Gerade eben hatte dieser Mann mit der Maske ihr noch versprochen, ihr nicht wehzutun und jetzt…

„Nein, Aisha, ich werde gut zu dir sein. Wie eine Freundin, wie eine liebende Mutter, wie eine Schwester. Hast du eine Schwester?"

Jetzt begann Aisha zu weinen.

„Magst du es mir erzählen?"

Aisha hatte zwar bereits etwas Vertrauen zu Erik gefasst, aber sie wagte es noch immer nicht, seine Aufforderungen abzuschlagen.

„Ich tauge gar nichts! Ich war zwei Jahre verheiratet und dann habe ich nur ein Mädchen geboren – und mein Mann hat es getötet und mich verstoßen, weil ich nach einem Jahr noch immer nicht schwanger war! Ich will mein Baby wieder haben!" schluchzte sie.

Erik griff nach seiner Geige, setzte sich neben sie und begann eine leichte, tröstende Melodie zu spielen.

* * *

Bitte, tut mir den Gefallen und schreibt mir eine Kritik, wenn Ihr das gelesen habt. Es ist nichts demotivierender als stundenlang an einer Story zu basteln und dann gar kein Feedback zu bekommen. 


	3. die Eifersucht einer Königin

**Was ist das nur für ein Land?**

Die Eifersucht einer Königin

Noch bevor Erik mit Aisha den Palast erreicht hatte, hatten bereits einige Eunuchen der Khanum Bericht erstattet. Sie wusste also bereits, dass Erik in der Stadt zwei Männer ermordet hatte, um eine Frau zu entführen. Wie aufregend! Sie hatte ja immer gewusst, dass er es irgendwann nicht mehr ohne Frau aushalten würde, aber das war einfach großartig. Sehr spannend, sie ließ sich die Geschichte immer wieder in allen Einzelheiten erzählen. Die Vorstellung, dass Erik gerade gemordet hatte um sich eine Frau mit Gewalt nehmen zu können, jagte ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken.

Sie lag stundenlang auf ihrem bequemen Diwan und malte sich aus, was Erik wohl gerade mit der Frau tun würde. Würde er ihr die Kleider vom Leib reißen, sich wie ein rasendes Tier auf sie stürzen? Wenn er sich mit genauso viel Lust und Gewalt auf sie stürzen würde, wie er bei den schaurig-schönen Zweikämpfen zeigte…

Wie wenig wusste sie doch! Könnte sie sehen, dass Aisha friedlich in Eriks Bett schlummerte, während er still im Sessel daneben saß und fasziniert ihre entspannten Gesichtszüge beobachtete, sie hätte es wohl nicht geglaubt.

Erik war noch nie einer schlafenden Frau so nah gewesen. Sie sah so jung, so verwundbar, so friedlich aus, es berührte etwas in ihm, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es hatte. Plötzlich war sein Herz erfüllt von dem Wunsch, diesem armen Mädchen zu helfen. Auch wenn er es zuerst spöttisch als „Beschützerinstinkt" abtun wollte, wusste er doch, dass er nicht auf Dauer in der Lage sein würde, dem zu widerstehen.

Je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr verschlechterte sich die Laune der Khanum. Was sie zuerst als reizvoll empfunden hatte, erfüllte sie nun mit Zorn. Stunden um Stunden wartete sie auf Nachricht, was da in Eriks Schlafgemach passiert sei, aber niemand konnte ihr berichten. Sie wusste nur, dass Erik einmal kurz mit Nadir Khan gesprochen hatte, dann in seine Gemächer zurückgekehrt sei und seit dem wusste niemand, was da drinnen vor sich ging. Das störte sie, das ärgerte sie gewaltig.

Erik war dazu da, sie zu unterhalten, nicht sich selbst gut zu amüsieren. Und dann war da noch ein Gefühl, dass sie sich selbst niemals eingestehen würde. Dieses erbärmliche Mädchen von der Straße hatte Erik so erregt, dass er bereit war sein Leben im Kampf gegen zwei Männer zu riskieren um sie zu besitzen. Was hatte diese kleine Schlampe, was sie, die mächtigste Frau Persiens, nicht hatte? Mit welchem Recht besaß diese billige Hure den Mann, den sie vergeblich begehrte?

Es war lange nach Mitternacht, aber sie konnte nicht schlafen. Der Gedanke, dass Erik eine dreckige Hure ihr vorzog, quälte sie zu sehr.

Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und schickte einen ihrer Eunuchen um Erik zu holen.

Der dicke Eunuch hatte viel zu viel Angst vor Erik, er würde es niemals wagen, ihn anzusprechen, geschweige denn ihn mitten in der Nacht zu wecken oder bei irgendwelchen Aktivitäten zu stören. Wenn er aber dem Befehl der Khanum nicht gehorchte, riskierte er ebenfalls Bekanntschaft mit der Folterkammer zu machen.

In seiner Verzweiflung entscheid er sich, den Daroga zu wecken. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Nadir Khan der Einzige war, der mit dem dunklen Magier umgehen konnte.

Nadir war alles andere als erfreut, mitten in der Nacht geweckt zu werden. Er schrie den Eunuchen an, er solle seinen Auftrag gefälligst allein ausführen und ihn schlafen lassen. Als jedoch der Dicke sich vor ihm auf den Boden warf und ihn anflehte, ihm das Leben zu retten, hatte er doch Mitleid mit ihm.

Nadir klopfte vorsichtig an Eriks Tür. Binnen Sekunden öffnete Erik die Tür, gab Nadir einen Schubs, der ihn zurücktaumeln ließ und verschloss die Türe sorgfältig.

„Psssst! Du weckst sie mir noch auf!" zischte der maskierte Mann ärgerlich. „Verzeih mir diese unzeitliche Störung. Die Khanum wünscht dich augenblicklich zu sprechen", antwortete Nadir leise.

„Jetzt? Mitten in der Nacht? Sag ihr, sie kann mich mal!" schimpfte Erik, aber er kontrollierte seine Stimme, damit er Aisha nicht wecken würde. Sie hatte einen sehr schweren Tag hinter sich und brauchte Schlaf.

„Erik, ich flehe dich an, überleg dir das noch mal. Ich weiß nicht, zu was sie fähig ist, wenn du dich widersetzt!" bat Nadir in ehrlicher Angst um seinen Freund. Erik schien das zu spüren, denn er sagte: „Wenn ich dir damit einen Gefallen tue, von mir aus. Dann rede ich eben mit ihr."

Die Khanum richtete sich in ihrem Sessel auf als sie Eriks schwere Schritte hörte. So laut stampfte er nur, wenn er wirklich wütend war.

Erik begrüßte sie mit einem unfreundlichen: „Kann ich denn nie meine Ruhe haben?"

Die Khanum antwortete zuckersüß: „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie bei irgendetwas gestört habe."

„Ja, Sie haben mich gestört, sehr sogar!"

„Ich möchte doch nur wissen, was passiert ist. Ich habe da einige Gerüchte gehört – Sie sollen zwei Männer ermordet haben um sich eine Frau zu nehmen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das Sie angeht. Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie es waren, die wünschte, dass ich mir eine Frau nehme?" erwiderte Erik kalt. „Ich?" nun war die Khanum ehrlich verwundert. „Ja, Sie. Sie wollten mir sogar eine besorgen."

Die Khanum lachte: „Aber Sie wollten sie selbst aussuchen, richtig?"

„Selbstverständlich" knurrte Erik. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was um alles in der Welt wollte die Khanum jetzt von ihm? Was wusste sie über Aisha? Er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen, sonst würde die Khanum Aisha benutzen, um ihm wehzutun und Erik wollte nicht einmal daran denken, was das für Aisha bedeuten würde.

„Nun, erzählen Sie mir von ihr. Wie sieht sie aus? Ist sie hübsch? Woher kommt sie? War sie noch Jungfrau?" Die Khanum platzte beinahe vor Neugier. In ihrer Aufregung merkte sie nicht, dass ihr Schleier verrutscht war und den Blick auf ihre geröteten Wangen freigab.

„Das geht Sie nichts an", bemerkte Erik abweisend und starrte demonstrativ auf die teppichbehangene Wand hinter der Khanum.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, Erik! Seien Sie doch nicht so unhöflich. Ich möchte die Frau gern kennenlernen, ein wenig plaudern und so." So sanft und vertrauenerheischend die Khanum auch sprach, Erik misstraute ihr. Niemals würde er Aisha dieser grausamen Hexe ausliefern, niemals! Aber wenn er ihre Neugierde nicht zumindest zum Teil befriedigte, musste er damit rechnen, dass sie Aisha holen ließ wenn er einmal nicht aufpassen konnte. Und es war einfach unmöglich rund um die Uhr auf sie aufzupassen.

„Also gut" seufzte er, „Sie ist nicht hässlich aber auch keineswegs besonders hübsch. Sie war verheiratet, ich habe ihren Vater und ihren Ehemann getötet und sie mitgenommen. Genügt Ihnen das?"

Das genügte der Khanum bei weitem nicht, aber sie wagte es nicht nach Einzelheiten zu fragen. Es waren Haremsdamen und Eunuchen anwesend, eine Frau durfte sich ja nicht allein mit einem Mann treffen, der nicht mit ihr verwandt oder verheiratet war. Offiziell hieß es, die Eunuchen sollten die Damen vor Übergriffen durch Männer schützen, aber jeder wusste, dass diese Eunuchen auch dazu da waren, sämtliche Geheimnisse der Frauen auszukundschaften und dem Schah weiterzuleiten. Auch wenn der Schah seine Mutter förmlich anbetete musste sie vorsichtig sein, was sie sagte. Erik wusste das und im Moment war er für die Anwesenheit der Spitzel dankbar, so konnte sie ihm gewisse indiskrete Fragen nicht stellen, die er einfach nicht beantworten könnte.

„Wenn das alles war, würde ich jetzt gern mit der Tätigkeit fortfahren, bei der Sie mich unterbrochen haben!" sagte er betont zweideutig. Erik meinte damit, dass er es sich auf dem Divan in seinem Arbeitszimmer so bequem wie möglich machen würde um zumindest ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Die Khanum aber verstand etwas ganz anderes, aber das bewog sie dazu, ihn beleidigt fortzuschicken.

Erik hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie auf einmal gekränkt war, aber in dem Augenblick war er einfach zu müde um darüber nachzudenken.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Erik noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf. So leise er konnte schlich er ins Badezimmer um sich zu waschen und anzukleiden.

Kaum hatte er jedoch seine Gemächer verlassen, hörte er auf rücksichtsvoll und leise zu sein, im Gegenteil, er brüllte lauthals nach ein paar Dienern. Drei Diener erschienen noch im Nachthemd, sie wussten, dass man Erik besser sofort gehorcht, und wenn es sein muss, nackt durch den Palast läuft. Alle anderen, sogar der Schah persönlich, ließen Dienern Zeit sich anzukleiden, der Magier hingegen hatte üblicherweise schlechte Laune und hasste es, warten zu müssen.

Erik befahl den Dienern, ein opulentes Frühstück herzurichten und zwar sofort, innerhalb weniger Minuten, wenn möglich. Und eine Haarbürste und Schmuck sowie Hautcremes und duftende Badeöle sollten sofort gebracht werden. „Was ist, seid ihr noch nicht weg?" schrie er sie an, als sie zögernd auf weitere Anweisungen warteten.

Eriks Herumschreien hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Hinter seiner Maske grinste er vor Vergnügen als die Diener mit den gewünschten Dingen auftauchten und in seinem Wohnzimmer alles herrichteten, leise, beinahe geräuschlos. So schnell und leise wie die Diener gekommen waren, waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Erik sah auf seine Uhr. Eine halbe Stunde, das war ein neuer Rekord. Es bereitete Erik unheimliches Vergnügen, die Diener des Palastes zu Höchstleistungen anzuspornen.

Als Aisha aufwachte, glaubte sie zuerst, sie hätte einen grauenvollen Albtraum gehabt und wäre zu Hause, dann aber spürte sie die seidene Bettwäsche, die weichen Kissen – mit einem Schrei setzte sie sich auf. Es war kein Traum, es war Wirklichkeit! Sie befand sich in den Händen des gefürchteten Magiers!

Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass der maskierte Mann, Erik, freundlich und höflich zu ihr gewesen war, und zu ihrer großen Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass sie noch immer vollständig bekleidet war.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Aisha, dass sie nicht allein im Zimmer war. Erik saß auf dem Diwan und sah sie ruhig an. „Gut geschlafen, Aisha?" fragte er freundlich und erhob sich um ans Bett zu treten. Aisha nickte bloß, zu verwirrt um zu sprechen.

„Geh ins Badezimmer, es ist alles für dich hergerichtet. Leider hast du keine große Auswahl, was Kleider betrifft. Ich werde dir aber heute noch mehr kaufen, keine Sorge. Wasch dich und mach dich schön."

Aisha betrachtete das als Befehl. Als sie das Bad betrat, staunte sie über die vielen Fläschchen mit duftenden Ölen, Essenzen und Hautcremes. Das war alles für sie? So einen Luxus war sie nicht gewohnt. Allerdings gab es keinen einzigen Spiegel in dem Bad. Aisha kämmte ihr langes Haar so gut sie es konnte ohne Spiegel. Warum hatte Erik keine Spiegel? Er hatte doch alles, wirklich alles, aber einen kleinen Spiegel hatte sogar ihr Mann gehabt, in der schäbigen Ein-Zimmer-Lehmhütte. Dieser Spiegel war ihr damals wie Luxus vorgekommen, und nun verstörte sie das Fehlen eines Spiegels sehr.

Als sie frisch gekleidet und gekämmt aus dem Bad kam, sah sie ein Tischchen auf dem Goldschmuck bereitgelegt war. „Zieh es an!" sagte Erik und lächelte ohne zu bedenken, dass Aisha sein Lächeln hinter der Maske gar nicht sehen konnte. Gehorsam legte Aisha die Kette, die Armreifen, Ringe, Ohrringe und das Diadem an. „Sehr hübsch, du siehst wunderschön aus, Aisha."

Aber Aisha antwortete nicht. Komplimente hatte sie noch nie bekommen, sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Und nach einem Spiegel zu fragen wagte sie nicht.

Es entstand eine peinliche Stille, dann sagte Erik: „Möchtest du dich sehen?" Aisha nickte. „Dann komm!"

Erik berührte einen Schalter an der Wand des Badezimmers, woraufhin ein Teil der Wand sich verschob und einen riesigen Spiegel freigab. Aisha starrte auf das Bild das sich ihr zeigte. Das konnte doch unmöglich sie sein! Da stand eine Prinzessin, eine schöne Frau! Fasziniert rückte sie ihre Kette zurecht, spielte mit den Ringen und dem zarten Schleier der von einem herrlichen Diadem gehalten wurde. Dieser maskierte, unheimliche Mann war wirklich der größte Zauberer, die Geschichten über ihn waren nicht übertrieben. Er hatte die kleine, hässliche, verachtete Aisha eine wunderschöne Prinzessin verwandelt. Aber es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, dass er böse war. Ein böser Mann wäre niemals so gut zu ihr gewesen.

Erik ließ ihr die Freude. Er konnte nun an ihr etwas beobachten, das es für ihn niemals geben konnte. Sie freute sich über ihr Aussehen, bewunderte ihre Schönheit. Eine seltsame Empfindung musste das wohl sein. Interessant zu beobachten, diese Faszination des eigenen Körpers, sie schienen alle Menschen zu haben, Frauen mehr als Männer, aber für Erik absolut nicht vorstellbar.

Schließlich nahm Erik Aisha an der Hand und führte sie in den Salon, wo ein opulentes Mahl auf sie wartete. Obstschüsseln mit Obst, dessen Namen die junge Frau nicht einmal kannte, Brot aus feinstem weißen Mehl, Kuchen, verschiedene Käsesorten und Krüge mit Wasser, Fruchtsäften, außerdem noch Tee und Kaffee – da hätten mehrere Familien ein schönes Frühstück gehabt. „Das ist für dich, Aisha, nimm, was du willst!" sagte Erik freundlich.

Erst jetzt fand die junge Frau ihre Stimme wieder. „Danke" sagte sie leise.

Das Frühstück war noch nicht beendet, als Erik schon wieder weggerufen wurde, diesmal wünschte der Schah ihn zu sprechen.

„Es geht nicht an, Erik, dass Sie einfach so eine Frau rauben, ihren Vater und ihren Mann erschlagen und dann die Frau einfach hierher in den Palast bringen!" begann der junge Monarch etwas gereizt, „Das wirft ein schlechtes Licht auf uns, wenn die europäischen Botschaften davon erfahren."

Erik wusste nicht genau, was er nun sagen sollte. „Das tut mir leid, aber…" begann er, doch der Schah unterbrach ihn: „Eigentlich sind das die Sorgen meines Schwagers, nicht meine. Mich interessiert mehr, wie es auf der Baustelle aussieht."

„Ich war seit drei Wochen nicht mehr dort", bemerkte Erik. „Und warum nicht? Macht Ihnen das Bauen keinen Spaß mehr?" fragte der Schah mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton. Jetzt verlor Erik die Geduld, er antwortete laut und zornig: „Weil Ihre Mutter meine Anwesenheit hier befohlen hat! Wenn Sie sich mit ihr geeinigt haben, sagen Sie mir doch bitte wo ich hingehen soll – sogar ich bin nicht in der Lage, an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein!"

Der Schah lächelte amüsiert. Es machte ihm immer wieder Spaß, dass dieser Magier vollkommen respektlos mit ihm umging. Diese kriecherischen Höflinge waren langweilig. „In Ordnung, dann sage ich jetzt, dass Sie unverzüglich nach Ashraf abreisen", befahl der Schah, „und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um ihre kleine Konkubine. Meine Mutter hat angeboten, dass das Mädchen im Harem untergebracht werden kann."

Jetzt verstand Erik, worum es hier ging. Die Khanum befürchtete offensichtlich, dass er seine Zeit nun mehr Aisha widmen würde und weniger Zeit und Energie für sie übrig hätte. Deshalb unternahm sie nun etwas, um Aisha von ihm zu trennen. Außerdem befürchtete Erik, die Khanum könnte versuchen Aisha auszuhorchen, und Aisha war sicher nicht in der Lage der Khanum die Stirn zu bieten.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Ich nehme sie mit nach Ashraf, und damit basta!"

Erik war nun wirklich wütend und der Schah entschied, ihm seinen Willen zu lassen. Warum auch nicht? Wenn er die Frau auf die Baustelle mitnehmen wollte, würde er doch nur sich selbst jede Menge unnötige Arbeit und Ärger aufbürden.

Erik bereitete sofort alles für seine Abreise vor. Er sagte auch Aisha, dass sie ihn in einer Sänfte begleiten würde. Aisha verstand zwar nicht warum, aber sie wagte es nicht zu widersprechen. Abgesehen davon gab es nichts, was sie davon abgehalten hätte, sie hatte ja nichts zu tun.

Nadir war sehr erstaunt, als Erik ausgerechnet ihn als Aufpasser für Aisha bestimmte. Kein Mann vertraut seine Frau oder Konkubine einem anderen Mann an, dazu gibt es Eunuchen, aber Nadir verstand auch, dass es eine große Ehre für ihn war, ein Beweis des großen Vertrauens das der sonst so misstrauische und abweisende Mann ihm entgegenbrachte.

* * *

Wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel. Gefällt es Euch? Ich warte auf Antwort (Review). Danke. 


	4. Frieden und Glück

an alle: Danke für Eure Reviews! Ich freu mich riesig und hoffe, dass Ihr weiterlesen werdet.

* * *

**Was ist das nur für ein Land?**

Frieden und Glück

Es war eine lange Reise, die längste, die Aisha je gemacht hatte. Sie hatte zuvor ihr Stadtviertel in Teheran nie verlassen, kannte nichts als die staubigen Straßen und die eintönigen Häuser. Nun saß sie schon seit Stunden in ihrer Sänfte und starrte die Vorhänge an, hinter denen sie vor allen männlichen Blicken geschützt saß. Sie hatte Durst, aber sie wagte es nicht, die Vorhänge beiseite zu ziehen, geschweige denn, einen fremden Mann anzusprechen. Sie war ein anständiges Mädchen.

Plötzlich sah sie Eriks zarte Finger den dicken Vorhang beiseite schieben. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken", meinte er, „Ich bin bei dir, um dich zu beschützen. Es kann dir wirklich nichts passieren, also sieh dir die Landschaft an." Aisha spähte durch den Spalt im Vorhang und sah zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Berge. Die Berge waren wesentlich höher als sie es sich je vorstellen konnte, und es war schön hier. Sie kannte keine Worte für die Schönheit die sie sah, aber es faszinierte sie so sehr, dass sie es wagte, sich vorzubeugen und den Vorhang ganz beiseite zu schieben um eine bessere Sicht zu haben.

Erik lächelte, als er das sah. Aisha schien die Reise zu gefallen und es erfüllte ihn mit dem seltsamen Gefühl, dass er zweifellos das Richtige tat. Es war schön ihr zu helfen und diese kleinen Fortschritte zu beobachten.

Irgendwann wagte es Aisha sogar, ihn anzusprechen und um etwas Wasser zu bitten. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie direkt einen Wunsch zu äußern wagte – auch wenn es so etwas einfaches, lebensnotwendiges wie Wasser war. Erik winkte einem Diener, der Aisha einen ledernen Wasserschlauch reichte.

Normalerweise ritt Erik an der Spitze des Zuges und duldete niemanden neben oder gar vor sich. Diesmal jedoch blieb er neben der Sänfte in der Mitte des Zuges, direkt hinter dem Daroga. Nadir Khan begann, sich Sorgen um Erik zu machen. Das Verhalten seines Freundes war alles andere als normal, Erik beherrschte seine Launen wesentlich besser als sonst, im Moment benahm er sich wie der perfekte Kavalier. Hatte er sich etwa in dieses Mädchen verliebt? Nadir konnte nur darum beten, dass es nicht so war, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Erik jemals eine glückliche Liebe erleben würde. Aisha hatte ganz offensichtlich Eriks Gesicht nie gesehen und auch keine Ahnung, was er alles für die Khanum tun musste. Aber wenn sie jemals die Wahrheit erfuhr, würde ihr Entsetzen Erik das Herz brechen. Und Nadir wagte es nicht sich vorzustellen, was dann geschehen würde.

„Der Schah hat mir zwar befohlen, unverzüglich zur Baustelle zu reiten, aber wer ist schon der Schah? Ich werde so unhöflich sein, mich selbst bei dir einzuladen, mein lieber Daroga. Also, auf geht's!" sagte Erik fröhlich, als sie an der Baustelle vorbeiritten. Aisha starrte die Baustelle an. „Erik, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" begann sie zögerlich, erschocken über ihren eigenen Mut, ihren Herrn und Gebieter anzusprechen. „Aber natürlich, meine Liebe, frag soviel du willst!" ermutigte sie der Angesprochene.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist die Baustelle, hier baue ich einen neuen Palast für den Schah. Ich weiß, man kann noch nicht viel erkennen, aber wenn du magst, zeige ich dir morgen alles."

„Aber… aber ich kann doch nicht so einfach…" stammelte Aisha. Sie hatte wirklich Angst, eine Frau, die einfach so zwischen all diesen Männern herumlief – das schickt sich wirklich nicht! „Warum denn nicht?" fragte Erik, „Weil du eine Frau bist? Vergiss diesen ganzen Unsinn, eine Frau ist mindestens genauso viel wert wie ein Mann und hat auch die gleichen Rechte."

Einige der Männer zuckten zusammen, als hätte sie jemand geschlagen. Eine Frau, so wertvoll und mit den gleichen Rechten wie ein Mann? Was für eine Blasphemie! Der maskierte Magier musste viel verrückter sein als sie bisher angenommen hatten.

Ihre Reaktion blieb Erik nicht verborgen und sie machte ihn wütend. Er konnte sie aber nicht direkt beschimpfen oder bestrafen, nicht vor Aisha. Also beschränkte er sich darauf, laut weiterzureden: „Eigentlich sind ja die Frauen viel wertvoller als Männer. Sie sind geduldiger, können wesentlich mehr ertragen, werden nicht so häufig krank und begehen fast nie Verbrechen. Es gibt keine größere Ungerechtigkeit als jemanden für etwas zu bestrafen, wofür er nichts kann und niemand sucht sich aus, wie er geboren wird."

Nadir schielte hinüber zu seinen Männern, die schweigend auf ihren Reittieren saßen und so taten, als wären sie taub. Der Daroga selbst fand Eriks Worte gar nicht so unvernünftig, wenn auch etwas extrem, aber sein maskierter Freund war ihm schon früher als Mann der Extreme aufgefallen. Allerdings schien Aishas Anwesenheit eine Wohltat zu sein. Erik hatte nicht einmal zu Opium oder Alkohol gegriffen, seit sie da war, und er war nicht ein einziges Mal gewalttätig geworden – abgesehen von dem Mord an Aishas Mann und ihrem Vater. Sie schien eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn zu haben.

Am Abend erreichten sie den Palast des Daroga von Mazenderan. Erik setzte sein Pferd mit einem leichten Schenkeldruck in Trab und schließlich in Galopp, als könne er es gar nicht erwarten, endlich die schützenden Mauern zu erreichen. Der Daroga jagte ihm nach, nur war sein Pferd nicht so schnell wie Eriks.

Aisha sah erstaunt den beiden Männern und ihrem seltsamen Wettrennen zu. Plötzlich wurde das Tor der Außenmauer geöffnet und ein Knabe lief auf die beiden zu. Aber an der Art wie er lief erkannte die junge Frau sofort, dass etwas mit diesem Kind nicht stimmte. Es lief mit kurzen, unsicheren Schritten wie ein alter Mann, der beinahe bei jedem Schritt zu stürzen droht. Erik zügelte sein Pferd, sprang ab und rannte mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf das Kind zu.

Aisha schrie erschrocken auf. Als sie Erik so laufen sah, tauchten Bilder in ihrem Kopf wieder auf, Bilder die sie verdrängt hatte, weil sie sie nicht wahr haben wollte. Bilder, wie dieser Mann in der weißen Maske und dem weiten schwarzen Umhang tötete… er würde doch nicht das Kind…?

Aber dann warf sich der Knabe mit einem freudigen Jauchzen in Eriks Arme, Erik hob ihn auf seine Schultern und lief so schnell er konnte Nadir Khan entgegen, der nicht gerade glücklich darüber war, dass sein Sohn zuerst Erik begrüßt hatte. Als er jedoch sah, wie glücklich Reza war als Erik ihn zu seinem Vater aufs Pferd hob und der Junge sich in seine Arme drängte, konnte er nicht böse sein.

Erik hatte Mühe, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, so schnell war er gelaufen. Erst jetzt schien er sich an Aisha zu erinnern, er ging zu ihrer Sänfte und sah zu ihr auf. „Aisha, das ist Reza, Nadir Khans Sohn", erklärte er.

Am Abend bot sich Nadir ein ungewohntes Bild des Friedens, als er seinen Salon betrat. Erik saß auf dem Divan, Reza neben ihm und Aisha kniete zu seinen Füßen auf dem Teppich, als Erik über die Wunder des weit entfernten Europa berichtete.

Sogar der Daroga konnte sich der Geschichte nicht entziehen und setzte sich in einen Sessel um auch zuzuhören.

Es wurde später und später, und Erik wollte gar nicht aufhören zu erzählen. Er fühlte sich so wohl, es war so schön, ein völlig unbekanntes Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit. Das Kind war nicht sein Kind, die Frau war nicht seine Frau und doch hatte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so etwas wie eine Familie. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er niemals mehr haben würde. Reza sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an, aufmerksam und so voll kindlicher Bewunderung und Liebe, dass Erik die Tränen in die Augen traten. Aishas Schleier war nach hinten über ihre Schultern gerutscht, sodass Erik ihr schönes Haar und ihr hübsches Gesicht sehen konnte, wie sie gebannt an seinen Lippen hing. Dann sah er zu Nadir, der in seinem Sessel etwas abseits saß. Nadir lächelte und nickte ihm zu.

Plötzlich konnte Erik seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, so sehr er sich auch bemühte mit ruhiger Stimme weiterzusprechen, Reza bemerkte die Tränen, die unter der Maske flossen und fragte erstaunt, warum denn sein großer Freund weinte.

„Weil ich so glücklich bin", antwortete Erik und versuchte zu schlucken. „Weint man denn, wenn man glücklich ist?" fragte Reza erstaunt. „Ja, wenn man ganz besonders glücklich ist, dann weint man."

„Und warum bist du so glücklich?" fragte der Knabe in völliger Unschuld weiter. „Weil ich dich so lieb habe", antwortete Erik. Er konnte dem Kind nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen, dass es ein bitteres Glück war, dass er gleichzeitig erleben durfte, was wahres Glück bedeutete und doch wusste, dass es nur von sehr kurzer Dauer sein würde, dass er niemals eine richtige Familie haben würde, niemals diese einzigartige Liebe und Geborgenheit erleben würde.

Reza schlag seine viel zu zarten Arme um Eriks Schultern und sagte: „Ich hab dich auch lieb." Dann gähnte er und machte es sich auf dem Diwan bequem, wobei er sich an Erik anschmiegte und einschlief. Es war sehr spät und der Knabe war sehr müde von der Aufregung und dem konzentrierten Zuhören. Erik legte seinen Arm um ihn und sah Aisha an.

Die junge Frau hatte nicht erwartet, den maskierten Mann so geduldig und zärtlich zu sehen. Aber als sie ihn weinen sah, fühlte sie sich plötzlich zu ihm hingezogen, er war ein sensibler, gütiger Mann, und alles, was sie bisher über ihn gehört hatte, dass er ein kaltblütiger Mörder, ein Monster wäre, musste gelogen sein. Erik war der wunderbarste Mann, den sich eine Frau nur wünschen könnte.


	5. Der Plan der Khanum

**Achtung**: Auch wenn der Rest dieser Geschichte jugendfrei ist, diese eine Kapitel ist für Minderjährige gänzlich ungeeignet! Es enthält Gewaltszenen. Wenn Du minderjährig bist, lies dieses Kapitel nicht.

* * *

**Was ist das nur für ein Land?**

Der Plan der Khanum

Erik hatte nicht viel Zeit sich um die Baustelle zu kümmern, denn schon nach zwei Tagen traf ein Bote der Khanum ein, die seine unverzügliche Rückkehr an den Hof verlangte. Zuerst wollte Erik nicht gehorchen, aber Nadir warnte ihn eindringlich davor, den Zorn der mächtigen Dame zu riskieren – auch um Aishas Willen. Wenn Erik sich schon um sein eigenes Leben keine Sorgen machte, so sollte er doch wenigstens überlegen, was aus Aisha würde, wenn er in Ungnade fiele.

Schließlich gab Erik nach und so reisten sie wieder zurück nach Teheran, Aisha in ihrer Sänfte, diesmal jedoch zog sie die Vorhänge nicht zu sondern sah sich um und wagte es sogar, Fragen an Erik zu richten. Sie hatte die Baustelle nun doch nicht besichtigen können, aber Erik beschrieb ihr den Palast so genau, dass er in ihrer Phantasie plötzlich vor ihr stand und sie ihn vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen konnte in all seiner Pracht.

Doch kaum erreichten sie den herrlichen Palast des Schah, war die friedvolle Stimmung vorbei. Gleich am Haupttor erwartete sie einer der Eunuchen und teilte Erik den Befehl der Khanum mit, sofort zu ihr zu kommen. „Verdammt noch mal! Ich habe eine lange und anstrengende Reise hinter mir, ich möchte zuerst ein Bad nehmen", knurrte der maskierte Mann ihn an. „Aber die Khanum hat gesagt…" begann der Eunuch eingeschüchtert. „Sag ihr, wenn ihr so langweilig ist, soll sie nackt durch Teheran reiten. Ich werde jetzt ein Bad nehmen und schlafen gehen, vor morgen Früh bekommt sie mich ganz sicher nicht zu sehen!"

„Erik, nein, tu das nicht!" beschwor ihn der Daroga, „Du weißt nicht, was sie tun wird, wenn du sie so beleidigst!" „Wieso beleidigen? Es ist doch eine Ehre für sie wenn ich sie mit Lady Godiva vergleiche. Aber ich kann ja gleich nach dem Bad bei ihr auftauchen. Also, sag der Khanum, dass ich ein Bad nehme und gleich danach sie besuchen werde."

Als sie allein waren, fragte Nadir neugierig: „Sag mir, wer ist Lady Godiva?" Erik erzählte: „Die schöne Frau eines grausamen Herrschers. Sie bat ihn, die drückende Steuerlast der Untertanen zu erleichtern, und um ihr das Maul zu stopfen ging er eine Wette mit ihr ein: Wenn sie nackt auf einem weißen Schimmel durch die Stadt reiten würde, würde er ihrem Wunsch nachkommen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie sich niemals so erniedrigen würde, aber sie tat es. Als sie dann tatsächlich völlig entblößt durch die Straßen ritt, war kein Mensch zu sehen – der Herrscher hatte allen verboten das Haus zu verlassen und alle Fenster waren zugenagelt worden.

Aber, mein lieber Daroga, ich glaube, man kann die Khanum wirklich nicht mit dieser Lady vergleichen. Und so schön wie alle behaupten ist sie auch nicht."

Die Khanum war sehr wütend, dass sie so lange auf Erik warten musste und begrüßte ihn dementsprechend: „Haben Sie vergessen, dass Sie nur aus dem einen und einzigen Grund hier sind, mich zu unterhalten?"

Erik setzte sich unaufgefordert in den bereitstehenden Korbsessel. Er war müde von der anstrengenden Arbeit auf der Baustelle und dem langen Ritt, viel zu müde um sich jetzt auch noch zu streiten.

„Was ist? Sind Sie sich jetzt auch noch zu gut mir zu antworten?" keifte die Dame. Erik konnte ein Gähnen nicht länger unterdrücken und murmelte, als er sich die brennenden Augen rieb: „Madame, sogar ich kann mich gewissen natürlichen Bedürfnissen nicht entziehen. Im Augenblick bin ich einfach nur müde."

Die Khanum, die noch nie in ihrem Leben gearbeitet hatte, konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum Erik so erschöpft war. Wahrscheinlich war ja nur diese kleine Hure schuld daran, dass er jetzt nicht mit ihr reden wollte. Die Eifersucht quälte sie sehr und so überlegte sie, wie sie einen Keil zwischen Erik und seine kleine Konkubine treiben könnte.

„Erik, mein Freund", begann sie zuckersüß, sodass Erik plötzlich hellwach war vor Misstrauen und Aufregung, „Sie haben Ihre Kunst des Tötens viel zu lange vernachlässigt." Erik überlegte kurz. Worauf wollte die Dame nun wieder hinaus? Ein Duell, das erschien ihm schon viel zu harmlos. Sie plante irgendetwas, das spürte er ganz genau, nur was?

Trotzdem sagte er zu. Nun erklärte die Khanum, worum es ihr ging: sie hatte einen ganz besonderen Gefangenen ausgewählt, einen von dem sie wusste, dass Erik ihn mit besonderer Freude quälen würde, einen, der einen grausamen Hass in ihm wecken würde. Sie versprach Erik, ihm die Protokolle der Gerichtsverhandlung zu schicken, damit er sich überzeugen könnte, dass er keinen Unschuldigen hinrichten würde. Ansonsten sollte er mit diesem Mann tun, was immer ihm Spaß machte.

Erik war, als würde in seinem Kopf eine Alarmglocke läuten. Seit wann machte sich die Khanum Sorgen, dass ein Unschuldiger hingerichtet werden könnte? Seit wann interessierte sie sich für Prozessakten? Da stimmte irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht, nur was?

Erik saß an seinem Schreibtisch und dachte verzweifelt darüber nach, was die Khanum wohl jetzt wieder aushecken würde. Aber er war müde, sein Rücken schmerzte und jetzt spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf, ein schrilles Pfeifen in seinen Ohren. Er begann seine Schläfen zu massieren um den Schmerz zu vertreiben.

Plötzlich fühlte er eine zarte Hand auf seinem Nacken. „Haben Sie Kopfweh, Erik?" fragte Aisha schüchtern, „Soll ich Ihnen den Rücken massieren?" „Ja, bitte tu das", antwortete Erik.

„Dazu müssen Sie sich aber auf das Bett legen", sagte die junge Frau. Erik legte sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf das Bett. Aisha kniete neben ihm auf der weichen Matratze und begann seinen Rücken, Schultern und Nacken zu massieren. Sie spürte, wie die harten, verkrampften Muskeln sich unter ihren rhythmischen entspannten. Erik seufzte tief vor Wohlbehagen. Eine so einfache Berührung – und so angenehm! Der quälende Schmerz in seinem Kopf ließ langsam nach und Erik gestattete sich, die Augen für einen Augenblick zu schließen.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, schien die Sonne hell durchs Fenster. Erstaunt sah er sich um. Offensichtlich war er gegen seinen Willen eingeschlafen. Dann bemerkte er ein leichtes Gewicht auf seiner Schulter. Ein schwarzer Lockenkopf schmiegte sich an seinen Arm, Aisha sah so friedlich und schön aus, so kindlich unschuldig als sie da neben ihm schlief. Erik lag ganz still um sie nicht zu wecken, reglos genoss er den Moment.

Der ach viel zu schnell vorüber war! Ein Klopfen an der Tür genügte, um Aisha erschrocken hochfahren zu lassen. Erik streckte sich und stieg aus dem Bett um seine zerknitterte Kleidung glatt zu streichen so gut es eben ging. Dann öffnete er die Türe.

Der Daroga stand da, mit ein paar Blättern Papier in der Hand. „Die Khanum möchte, dass ich dir das gebe", begann Nadir, dann bemerkte er, dass Erik gähnte und sich an den Türrahmen lehnte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er. „Nein, ist es nicht! Du hast mich gerade aufgeweckt", ärgerte sich der Maskierte. „Das tut mir leid, es ist jetzt drei Uhr Nachmittags, ich konnte doch wirklich nicht ahnen, dass du noch schläfst!"

„Was? Wie spät ist es?" fragte Erik ungläubig. Wie konnte er nur so lange schlafen?

„Es ist drei Uhr und die Khanum erwartet deine Vorschläge für die morgige Hinrichtung noch heute."

„Dann gib mir diese dämlichen Zettel und lass mich in Ruhe!" knurrte Erik, riss dem Daroga das Papier aus der Hand und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Aber er konnte es nicht. Er konnte sich nicht überwinden, diese Protokolle zu lesen und sich Foltern auszudenken, wenn Aisha neben ihm auf dem Diwan kauerte und eifrig dabei war einen abgerissenen Knopf an sein Seidenhemd anzunähen. Aishas Nähe allein genügte, dass er so heftigen Ekel vor dem empfand, was nun von ihm erwartet wurde, dass er nicht einmal die Papiere ansehen konnte.

Schließlich stand er auf und verließ seine Gemächer. Sicherheitshalber postierte er den Daroga vor seiner Tür mit der strikten Anweisung, niemanden außer Erik selbst hinein zu lassen, nicht einmal den Schah selbst. Aber er bezweifelte mit Recht, dass der Daroga den Mut haben würde, sich dem Schah zu widersetzen.

So saß er schließlich in einem abgelegenen Winkel des herrlichen Gartens und las die Prozessakten. Auch wenn er nicht alles verstehen konnte, je mehr er las, desto größer wurde der Hass auf diesen Mann, der den Tod mehr als verdient hatte! Dieser Mann hatte über Jahre hinweg Knaben verschleppt und missbraucht, teilweise sogar ermordet. Erik empfand nichts als blanken Hass, aus diesem Hass entstanden Bilder, düstere, grausige Bilder, bei denen jeder normale Mensch erschauern würde, Erik jedoch empfand bei diesen Schreckensvisionen eine tiefe Befriedigung. Er wusste plötzlich ganz genau, was er zu tun hatte um diese armen Kinder zu rächen.

Seine Vorschläge stießen auf große Zustimmung bei der Khanum. Sie versprach, sich rasch um alles zu kümmern, damit schon am nächsten Tag die Hinrichtung stattfinden könnte.

Erik ging zurück zu seinen Gemächern und stellte zufrieden fest, dass der Daroga Aisha treulich bewacht hatte. Er entließ seinen treuen Freund und Leibwächter und ging hinein.

Aisha lächelte, als sie ihn sah. „Ich habe Ihre Hemden gerichtet", sagte sie. Erik bedankte sich höflich und die junge Frau antwortete: „Das ist doch selbstverständlich." „Nein, ist es nicht!" widersprach Erik, „Es ist gar nichts selbstverständlich, das du für einen anderen Menschen tust."

Erik ließ Aisha am nächsten Tag wieder allein und bat Nadir Khan, auf sie aufzupassen, niemand zu ihr zu lassen und sie auch nicht aus der Wohnung zu lassen, nicht einmal wenn der Prophet Mohammed persönlich es verlangte.

Die Hinrichtung fand in dem kleinen Hof statt, in dem auch sonst die Hinrichtungen durchgeführt wurden. Oben auf dem Balkon standen die Damen, tief verschleiert, sodass man nur bunte Tücher sehen konnte. Die Männer die zusehen wollten, befanden sich unten, nur durch einen einfachen Bretterzaun von dem Todesengel der Khanum und seinem Opfer getrennt. An diesem Tag befand sich sogar der Schah im Publikum.

Ein großes Kohlebecken war aufgestellt worden, darin wurden Brenneisen, wie sie zum Brandmarken von Kamelen benutzt wurden, rot glühend erhitzt. Der Verurteilte lag nackt auf eine Bahre gefesselt und geknebelt in der Mitte des Hofes. Erik ging langsam zum Kohlebecken und nahm eines der Brenneisen heraus. Erschreckend ruhig trat er zu dem Gefesselten und drückte das rot glühende Eisen das das Zeichen des Drudenfußes trug gegen dessen Genitalien.

Der gefesselte Mann wand sich, kämpfte gegen die Sticke die ihn hielten an und versuchte zu schreien, was aber der Knebel verhinderte. Dann wandte der maskierte Mann sich an die Khanum: „Die Damen können jetzt ruhig zusehen, es gibt nichts mehr, was sie nicht sehen dürften!" Für diese Aussage erntete er Gelächter und Applaus von dem Balkon. Aber nicht alle Frauen auf dem Balkon genossen dieses Schauspiel, den meisten war einfach nur übel und sie hatten Angst vor der Strafe die sie erwartete, wenn die Khanum bemerken würde, dass sie am liebsten weggelaufen wären.

Nun begann Erik mit verschiedenen Werkzeugen ein Bild in die Haut des Mannes zu brennen. Zwischendurch schrie er ihn an, gefälligst still zu halten, sonst würde sein Bild noch ungenau. Die Khanum sah entzückt, dass das Bild langsam erkennbar wurde. Es zeigte ein Schwein, dass von Hunden gefressen wurde.

Plötzlich warf Erik das Brenneisen weg und meinte verächtlich: „Er ist tot, erstickt an seinen eigenen Erbrochenen. So macht das keinen Spaß mehr, ich lasse das Bild unvollendet."

„Erik, ist Ihnen denn nicht auch heiß?" rief die Khanum vom Balkon herunter. Verwundert sah Erik auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war heiß, ja, aber warum diese Frage ausgerechnet jetzt?

„Nehmen Sie die Maske ab!" Der Befehl klang kalt und entschlossen, Erik lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Wozu? Es gibt niemanden hier, der mein Gesicht noch nicht kennt", erwiderte er. „Ich befehle es", kam die Anweisung des Schahs. Erik riss sich die Maske herunter und sah hinauf zum Balkon – und erstarrte vor Schreck.

Dort oben stand Aisha! Die Khanum hatte ihr den Schleier heruntergerissen, Erik konnte sehen dass Aishas Gesicht kalkweiß vor Abscheu und Angst war. Und dann begann sie hysterisch zu schreien, versuchte wegzulaufen, aber zwei Eunuchen hielten sie fest.

Erik starrte sie an, dann sah er auf sein Werk, die verbrannte Leiche. Die Hinrichtung hatte beinahe eine Stunde gedauert, hatte Aisha etwa alles gesehen? Alles mit ansehen müssen? Das ganze Grauen, alles, diesen Albtraum? Plötzlich empfand er heftigen Ekel vor dem, was er gerade getan hatte, aller Hass, der ihn dazu getrieben hatte war verraucht, zurück blieb nur abgrundtiefe Verachtung für sich selbst.

Erik floh aus dem kleinen Hof ohne auch nur an seine Maske zu denken. Eine kalte Übelkeit zwang ihn schließlich in einem gar nicht weit entfernten Gang stehen zu bleiben. Er zitterte so heftig am ganzen Körper, dass er sich nicht länger auf den Beinen halten konnte, er sank auf die Knie, presste beide Hände auf seinen Bauch und begann von heftigen Krämpfen geschüttelt zu würden und husten, bis er kaum noch Luft bekam. Beinahe erschien es ihm wie eine Erleichterung, als er endlich erbrechen konnte.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Erik sah auf und sah den Daroga. „Warum hast du nicht auf sie aufgepasst wie ich dir gesagt habe?" schrie Erik verzweifelt, „Ich habe dir vertraut!"

„Es tut mir leid, Erik, es tut mir so leid. Ich konnte nicht anders. Der Schah hat mir angedroht, wenn ich sie nicht herausgebe, kommt er und nimmt meinen Sohn. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen."

Eriks Augen weiteten sich in blankem Entsetzen, als er verstand, was das bedeutet hätte. „Es ist gut, Daroga, ich vergebe dir", murmelte Erik. Er zitterte immer noch viel zu sehr um aus eigener Kraft aufstehen zu können. Nadir war es, der ihm aufhalf und in mit in seine eigene Wohnung nahm, wo er Erik zuerst half die beschmutzten Kleider abzulegen und ihm dann eine Opiumpfeife reichte.

Unglücklich sah Nadir Khan zu, wie Erik in einen schwarzen Kimono gekleidet auf dem Diwan saß und eine Opiumpfeife nach der anderen rauchte, bis er benommen zur Seite sank und einschlief.


	6. Vergebung ist stärker als Hass

Dieses Kapitel ist für alle Altersgruppen zugelassen. Kurz für diejenigen, die das vorige Kapitel nicht lesen durften: Die Khanum hat Aisha gezwungen eine von Erik durchgeführte Hinrichtung mitanzusehen.

* * *

_**Was ist das nur für ein Land?**_

Vergebung ist stärker als Hass

Als Erik aufwachte, stellte er fest, dass er auf etwas hartem, kühlen lag. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen zwingen konnte, die Augen zu öffnen. So stellte er fest, dass Tag war und er sich in einem Badezimmer befand. Seine Augen sagten ihm, dass er auf dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag, auch wenn sein Gleichgewichtssinn ihm einen üblen Streich spielte und ihm vorgaukelte, er würde an der Decke kleben. Mühsam setzte er sich auf.

Das war nicht sein Badezimmer, seines war viel größer und luxuriöser ausgestattet. Nun stellte er fest, dass er auf einem großen Handtuch gelegen hatte. Ein kühler Luftzug ließ ihn frösteln und er bemerkte entsetzt, dass er nackt war.

In dem Moment ging eine Türe auf, die er vorhin gar nicht gesehen hatte. Nadir trat ein und kniete neben Erik auf dem Steinboden nieder. „Geht es dir besser?" fragte der Daroga besorgt. Erik begann sich die Schläfen zu massieren um den bohrenden Schmerz in seinem Schädel zu lindern. „Nicht so laut bitte", flüsterte er heiser. Dann erst fiel ihm ein, dass er splitternackt vor seinem Freund saß und er wickelte sich so rasch er es mit seinen zitternden Händen vermochte in das Handtuch, dem einzigen brauchbaren Stück Stoff in Reichweite. „Was war eigentlich los?" fragte er besorgt. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Das Letzte, was er wusste, war, dass er Opium geraucht hatte.

„Kein Wunder dass du dich nicht daran erinnern kannst", meinte Nadir, „Du hast Opium geraucht, bis du umgekippt bist. Irgendwann bist du zu dir gekommen und hast Absinth getrunken, dann war dir fürchterlich schlecht. Ich erspare dir die Details, jedenfalls hast du hier in meinem Badezimmer übernachtet und sowohl meine Diener als auch mich gehörig auf Trab gehalten."

„Das tut mir leid", murmelte Erik und legte sich wieder auf den Boden als ihm der Schwindel zu viel wurde. „Nie wieder Opium und Absinth zur gleichen Zeit!" schwor er sich. Das ganze Zimmer schien sich zu drehen und plötzlich fühlte sich sein Mund so trocken an, er hatte brennenden Durst. Nadir schien es zu bemerken und ging um ihm ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Erik konnte nur langsam und mit kleinen Schlucken trinken, aber das Wasser tat ihm gut.

Nun bat er Nadir, ihm seine Kleider und die Maske zu bringen, was Nadir auch sofort tat. „Möchtest du dich noch etwas ausruhen?" fragte dieser besorgt. Zuerst hatte der Maskierte beabsichtigt, unverzüglich nach Aisha zu sehen, aber dann schaffte er kaum den Weg vom Badezimmer zum Wohnzimmer, zur Tür sowieso nicht. Also machte er es sich auf dem Diwan bequem um noch etwas zu schlafen.

Dieses Aufwachen war schon wesentlich angenehmer als das vorige. Erik fühlte sich immer noch schwach und die Kopfschmerzen waren auch noch da, aber er war nun in der Lage aufzustehen und in seine eigene Wohnung zurückzukehren.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und rief leise nach Aisha. Mit einem Aufschrei lief die junge Frau ihm entgegen und krallte sich an seinem Hemd fest. Erik war so verblüfft darüber, dass er wie zu Stein erstarrt dastand. „Oh Erik, wo waren Sie so lange?" schluchzte Aisha, „Die Khanum hat mir so etwas Grauenvolles, Furchtbares gezeigt! Ein Mann wurde so schrecklich ermordet von einer Kreatur, die direkt aus der Hölle zu kommen schien, so was Hässliches können Sie sich nicht vorstellen! Und, und dann wollte die Khanum mir auch noch weismachen, dass Sie das wären, aber das ist Unsinn, nicht wahr? Sie sind ein Mensch, nicht wahr? Ein guter Mensch, richtig? Sie würden so was nie tun und Sie sind auch kein Monster, Erik, bitte, sagen Sie mir dass Sie das nicht sind!"

Erik wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Aisha glaubte offensichtlich, dass es sich bei dem Henker und dem Erik, den sie kannte, um zwei verschiedene Männer handeln musste und verlangte mit zunehmender Panik von Erik die Bestätigung einer Lüge, die sie sich selbst zurechtgelegt hatte. Es wäre so einfach sie jetzt anzulügen, es wäre so schön, ihre einfache Dankbarkeit und das langsam keimende Vertrauen noch ein Weilchen zu genießen – aber das Erwachen aus diesem wunderschönen Traum wäre dann noch grausamer! Nein, er musste ihr die Wahrheit sagen, auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie ihn dann hassen und verabscheuen würde. Auf die Gefahr hin, dass er den Schmerz nicht ertragen könnte...

„Aisha, bitte, setz dich und versuche dich zu beruhigen!" befahl der maskierte Mann mit ruhiger Stimme und Aisha setzte sich gehorsam auf den Polstersessel. Erik lächelte wehmütig hinter seiner Maske. Sie gehorchte immer noch ohne zu widersprechen, ohne Fragen zu stellen, aber wenigstens setzte sie sich nicht mehr auf den Fußboden. Sie hatte anscheinend unter seiner Pflege ein wenig Selbstbewusstsein erlangt.

Als Erik sah, dass Aisha sich unter Kontrolle hatte, kniete er vor ihr auf dem Boden nieder und senkte den Kopf, er konnte sie nicht ansehen, nicht die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen sehen. „Aisha, es… es ist die Wahrheit", flüsterte er. Aisha schrie auf: „Nein, niemals, das glaube ich nicht!" und wie um es zu beweisen, packte sie seine Maske und riss sie herunter.

Einen Augenblick lang starrte sie entsetzt auf das, was ein Gesicht hätte sein sollen. Da war aber kein Gesicht, das war das entstellte Antlitz einer verwesenden Leiche die schon seit Monaten in der unbarmherzigen Wüstensonne ausgedörrt wird. Namenlose Panik erfasste Aisha, sie schrie gellend auf vor Angst und wollte nichts als weg, weg von diesem grässlichen Ding! Aber Erik war ihr zu nah, hinter dem Polstersessel war eine Wand – sie konnte nicht einfach weglaufen. In Todesangst schlug sie auf Erik ein, kratzte und trat ihn, und als er versuchte sie festzuhalten und auf den Sessel zurückzudrücken, als sein Gesicht dem ihren nahe und immer näher kann, biss sie ihn in ihrer Verzweiflung in die Wange. Mit einem Schrei ließ Erik sie los und wich zurück. Aisha schoss pfeilschnell ins Badezimmer und verriegelte die Tür hinter sich. Dann kauerte sie sich in einer Ecke zusammen und begann zu weinen.

Erik wurde plötzlich schwarz vor Augen und als er wieder zu sich kam lag er auf dem Boden wo er gefallen war. Etwas feuchtes klebriges war auf seinem Gesicht und als er es mit der Hand berührte, sah er das Blut auf seinen Fingern und auf dem Boden. Er spürte, dass er noch immer leicht blutete und ein dumpfer Schmerz unter dem linken Auge, da wo der linke Wangenknochen am weitesten vorstand, sagte ihm, dass sie ihn sehr heftig gebissen haben musste.

Erik war ihr nicht böse, er war wütend auf sich selbst. Wie konnte er nur? In seinem verwerflichen Egoismus hatte er die einfachste Lösung gewählt, die brutale Wahrheit. Er hätte sie vorsichtig darauf vorbereiten müssen, sehr vorsichtig. Vielleicht… Vielleicht ist ein schreckliches Wort! Hätte, Sollte, Könnte, Würde… lauter verpasste Chancen, nicht wiedergutzumachende Fehler, ein für alle Mal verlorenes Glück.

Erik nahm seine Maske, aber er konnte den Druck des Stoffes auf seiner stark angeschwollenen Wange nicht ertragen und musste sie bald wieder abnehmen.

In dem Moment ging die Tür des Badezimmers auf und Aisha trat heraus. Sie hatte den Schleier zurückgeschlagen und sah seltsam geistesabwesend aus als würde sie träumen.

„Aisha, es tut mir so leid, ich hätte dir eher die Wahrheit sagen müssen…", begann Erik hilflos. „Wahrheit, welche Wahrheit?" fragte Aisha und starrte ins Leere. Ihre Stimme klang seltsam hohl und leblos. „Ich bin ein Monster, Aisha, ein verdammenswertes, ekelhaftes Monster! Ich kann dir meine Gegenwart nicht länger zumuten!"

„Warum?" fragte Aisha wieder, obwohl Erik den Eindruck hatte, dass sie eigentlich eher mit sich selbst sprach, antwortete er: „Warum was?"

„Warum hast du ihn ermordet?"

Das war eine Frage, die Erik beantworten konnte, wenn es ihm auch sehr schwer fiel: „Weil er ein Verbrecher war, er hat kleine Kinder vergewaltigt und ermordet, und dafür war er ordnungsgemäß zum Tod verurteilt worden."

„Und woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe die Protokolle des Prozesses gelesen."

„Dann wird es wohl stimmen."

Dieser einfache Satz, von Aisha in vollkommener naiver Überzeugung ausgesprochen, machte Erik bewusst, dass er eigentlich gar nichts wirklich wusste. Er hatte den Papieren blind vertraut, Papieren, die die Khanum mit Leichtigkeit hätte fälschen können. Er schlug sich mit der Faust hart gegen den Schädel, als ihm seine Dummheit auffiel. Und er hatte sich so klug, so überlegen gefühlt und war auf diesen so unglaublich plumpen Trick hereingefallen!

Verzweifelt warf er sich Aisha zu Füßen und flehte: „Aisha, bitte, vergib mir. Aisha, ich wollte dir nur helfen, glaub mir, wirklich nur helfen. Ich wollte dir niemals wehtun, ich wollte dich schützen, aber ich habe versagt. Vergib mir, meine Herrin, meine Königin, bitte, vergib mir!"

Aisha verstand nicht, was dieser Mann nun schon wieder von ihr wollte. Es war ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl, wenn einmal nicht sie sich um Vergebung flehend erniedrigen musste um einer grausamen Strafe zu entgehen. Aber was für eine Strafe mochte dieser sonst doch stolze Mann fürchten, wenn er sich so vor ihr demütigte? Was konnte sie ihm denn schon tun? Wenn er den Zorn des Schahs und der Khanum verspottete…

Sie sah ihn an – und sah sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht, das nun noch schlimmer aussah, mit der klaffenden Wunde in der geschwollenen linken Wange. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm reden, sie konnte nicht, sie konnte diese grauenvolle Kreatur nicht in ihrer Nähe ertragen. Mit einem gequälten Schrei lief sie davon und versteckte sich im Wandschrank.

Erik blieb lange am Boden liegen, stumm, ohne Tränen. Der Schmerz war zu groß, er konnte nicht einmal mehr weinen. Zuviel, es war zuviel. Erik fühlte sich schwach, so unendlich müde, erschöpft, ausgelaugt, nach allem was er hatte ertragen müssen, er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach dem Dolch, der an seinem Gürtel steckte. Der kalte Stahl der makellosen Klinge glänzte im Licht und blendete schmerzhaft seine Augen. Mit einer seltsamen inneren Ruhe und Entschlossenheit ritzte er sich den rechten Arm. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen spürte er fast keinen Schmerz. Sein rotes Blut begann zu fließen und mit dem zweiten Schnitt öffnete er eine größere Ader in seinem Unterarm.

Dann ließ er das Messer fallen und legte sich nieder, den Blick zum Fenster gewand, sein letzter Blick sollte dem tiefblauen Himmel gelten. Nun kamen endlich die Tränen. Bald würde es vorbei sein, endlich überstanden. Wenn nur… wenn es nur einen verzeihenden Gott gab, der ihn nicht in noch größere Qualen verdammen würde für all die Sünden, die er niemals beichten konnte, all die Sünden, für die er nicht einmal Reue empfinden konnte. Es gab so vieles, für das er sich nicht überwinden konnte, es zu bereuen. So auch dieser letzte Mord in seinem Leben, der Mord an sich selbst. „Ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Selbstmörder, ich tue es, um andere vor mir zu schützen, damit ich nicht noch mehr Leid über die Welt bringe", sagte er schwach. Dann umfing ihn eine warme Dunkelheit, er fühlte einen Frieden, den er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte und hörte eine Musik, eine so unglaublich schöne Musik, die ihn lockte auf das kleine Licht zuzugehen, das kleine Licht, das immer größer wurde, das helle Licht, das nicht wehtat sondern tröstete, und aus dem Licht trat eine Gestalt, um ihm die Hand zu reichen…

Und dann traf ihn etwas kaltes, nasses wie ein Schlag. Mit einem erstickten Aufschrie fuhr er hoch und sah Nadir Khan und den Leibarzt des Schah, die sich besorgt über ihn beugten. „Wo ist er?" fragte Erik, enttäuscht darüber, dass die Lichtgestalt ihn nicht mitgenommen hatte. „Wer? Erik, du halluzinierst!" sagte der Daroga besorgt.

„Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich nach so einem starken Blutverlust", bemerkte der Arzt mit professioneller Gleichgültigkeit, „Sie sollten die nächste Woche im Bett bleiben, viel schlafen und viel Fleisch essen, damit Ihr Körper wieder neues Blut bilden kann." Nach diesem Rat machte sich der Arzt davon. Seine berufliche Pflicht war getan, jetzt gab es keinen Grund mehr, sich in der Nähe dieses Monsters aufzuhalten. Sogar dem Arzt, der in seinem Beruf doch viel gesehen hatte, graute vor Erik, allerdings nicht so sehr vor seinem Gesicht sondern eher vor dem, was er über diesen Mann und seine Vorlieben gehört hatte. Hätte nicht der Schah persönlich es ihm befohlen, er hätte ihn sterben lassen, weil er sich fragte, ob der grausame Henker der Welt mit seinem Selbstmord nicht einen Gefallen getan hätte.

Erik fragte den Daroga: „Wieso lebe ich noch?" Nadir zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln: „Aisha hat dich gefunden und dir den Arm abgebunden, dann ist sie zur Tür gegangen und hat so lange geschrieen, bis ich gekommen bin und ich habe dann den Arzt geholt. Er meint, du hättest keine große Ader erwischt, du wirst es sicher überleben."

Ärgerlich über seine Ungeschicklichkeit – nach all den Sektionen hätte er wissen müssen, wo die Pulsadern liegen! – und doch gleichzeitig gerührt, dass Aisha sich überwunden hatte, in seine Nähe zu kommen und ihm das Leben zu retten, fragte Erik beinahe ängstlich: „Wo ist Aisha?"

„Ich bin hier", hörte er ihre Stimme von der Tür zum Salon. Aisha trat zögernd an sein Bett und fragte ängstlich: „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

„Nein, du hast alles richtig gemacht. Der Einzige, der hier einen Fehler nach dem anderen macht, bin ich selbst", seufzte Erik, „Aber sag mir, Aisha, warum hast du mich gerettet?"

„Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich aus dem Kasten klettern konnte, ich hatte solche Angst aber dann… dann ist mir eingefallen, dass meine Mutter mir einmal sagte, dass die Menschen in anderen Ländern eben anders aussehen als Perser. Dass sie nicht so schön sind. Sie sind einer von diesen anderen Menschen, nicht wahr? Und Sie können ja nichts dafür, wie Sie geboren wurden. Trotzdem hat es lange gedauert, bis ich zu Ihnen gekrochen bin, bis ich mich überwinden konnte Sie anzufassen. Aber es war gar nicht anders, als hätte ich einen anderen Menschen angefasst, eigentlich war es ganz leicht…"

Überwältigt von den Worten, die Aisha so harmlos naiv aussprach und die doch von so viel Stärke und ungeahnter Würde zeugten, griff Erik mit seiner linken Hand nach Aishas. Sie zuckte nicht zurück sondern sah ihn an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie gebissen habe", sagte sie beschämt. „Es war mein Fehler, wenn jemand Grund hat um Verzeihung zu bitten, dann bin ich das", erwiderte Erik, „Ich wollte dir helfen, Aisha, es war gut gemeint, aber ich habe mich überschätzt. Ich war zu schwach und zu dumm und habe dir wehgetan, ich bitte dich, verzeih mir!"

Aisha sagte mit großem Ernst, völlig der Wichtigkeit ihrer Worte bewusst: „Ich vergebe Ihnen."

* * *

Gefällt es Euch, wie sich die Geschichte entwickelt? Ich warte auf Reviews. Und vielen Dank an alle, die mir bereits eines oder mehrere geschrieben haben! Ihr könnt mir aber gern noch mehr schreiben. 


	7. Gefahr

**Was ist das nur für ein Land?**

_Gefahr_

Erik war sehr geschwächt, so sehr, dass er freiwillig eine ganze Woche im Bett verbrachte. Aisha pflegte ihn so gut sie konnte und ließ niemand anderen an sein Krankenbett. Beinahe eifersüchtig beobachtete sie die notwendigen Besuche des Arztes oder Nadirs, sonst wich sie nicht von Eriks Seite.

Erik war in den ersten Tagen zu schwach um darüber nachzudenken, aber dann wunderte es ihn, dass Aisha es fertig brachte, an seinem Bett zu sitzen, ja sogar ihn zu pflegen. Sie half ihm zu essen, selbst wenn Erik sich weigern wollte, überredete sie ihn mit unendlicher Geduld doch etwas zu sich zu nehmen, damit er wieder zu Kräften kommen würde. Es berührte etwas ganz tief in seinem Inneren, rührte ihn, er wollte nichts als den Rest seines Lebens daliegen und sich von ihr pflegen zu lassen.

Aisha hatte begriffen, dass dieser sensible Mann so verzweifelt wegen ihrer offensichtlichen Ablehnung und Angst war, dass er sich das Leben hatte nehmen wollen. Es hatte ihr gezeigt, wie wichtig sie für ihn war. Eine unfassbare Vorstellung, sie, die ungebildete, wertlose Frau aus dem Armenviertel Teherans war diesem Mann, einem der mächtigsten Männer Persiens, der mehr Geheimnisse kannte als jeder andere, so wichtig, dass er über ihre Angst vor ihm so unglücklich war, dass er nicht mehr weiterleben wollte. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er sie liebte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie geliebt wurde. Ein wunderbares Gefühl! Jemand liebte sie, nicht nur irgendjemand, sondern dieser Mann. Zuerst war sie ja unglücklich gewesen, dass sie in die Hände des gefürchteten Todesengels der Khanum gefallen war, und als sie ihm bei der Arbeit zugesehen hatte, war sie in Panik geraten, aber nun konnte sie nur noch daran denken, wie glücklich sie gewesen war, als sie ihn mit dem Kind Reza hatte spielen sehen.

Die Khanum war alles andere als glücklich. Ihr Plan war fehlgeschlagen! Aber wie war das möglich? Sie hatte alles so genau geplant, wie Erik selbst es sie gelehrt hatte. Es war eine sehr exakt berechnete psychische Tortur – aber alles war anders gekommen. Zuerst hatte das Mädchen wie erwartet hysterisch reagiert, war in Panik verfallen, als sie Erik töten gesehen hatte, als sie seine entstellte Fratze gesehen hatte, aber was war dann so falsch gelaufen? Die Khanum zerbrach sich wochenlang den Kopf, vergaß darüber sogar wichtige politische Intrigen, aber sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

Die herrschsüchtige Dame hatte damit gerechnet, dass Erik seiner kleinen Konkubine sein Gesicht nicht gezeigt und ihr seine Tätigkeiten bei Hof verschwiegen hatte. Wie erwartet hatte die junge Frau nichts als Angst und Ekel vor ihm empfunden, als sie die schreckliche Wahrheit erfuhr. Nun hatte sich die Khanum den Verlauf der Dinge so vorgestellt, dass die Weigerung der jungen Frau, ihm weiter zu Willen zu sein, ihn derart in Rage bringen würde, dass er sie grausam misshandeln würde bis sie sterben oder Selbstmord begehen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen!

Es hatte sehr viel Mühe und Geld gekostet herauszufinden, was dann geschehen war. Der Daroga hatte geschwiegen wie ein Grab, weder Geld noch das Versprechen einer enormen Beförderung hatten ihn zum Sprechen bringen können! Aber seine Diener waren nicht so loyal. Sie hatten sich kaufen lassen und so wusste die Khanum von Eriks Drogenexzess und dass es einen Kampf mit Aisha gegeben hatte, sie hatte Erik gebissen und schwer verletzt. Nur warum behielt er sie dann? Warum ließ er sich von ihr pflegen und warum bewachte sie ihn so eifersüchtig?

Die Khanum würde es wohl nie verstehen, denn Vergebung, Zuneigung und Hilfsbereitschaft waren ihr unbekannt.

Als sie Erik zu sich rufen ließ, kam er – was ungewöhnlich war – sofort und war noch dazu in glänzender Stimmung.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, mein Freund?" begrüßte sie ihn scheinheilig.

„Hervorragend, Madame, danke der Nachfrage. Und vielen Dank auch!" antwortete Erik mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

Die Stirn der Khanum legte sich in Falten. „Wofür bedanken Sie sich denn?"

„Für Ihre wunderbare Idee, Aisha bei der Exekution zusehen zu lassen natürlich, wofür denn sonst?" erklärte Erik und bemühte sich dabei möglichst unschuldig auszusehen. Mit großer Genugtuung beobachtete er, wie die Dame vor Wut rot anlief. „Ja, es war ein guter Einfall, dass ich da nicht selber draufgekommen bin…" fuhr er mit scheinbarem Bedauern fort um gleich darauf mit wachsender Begeisterung seinen sorgfältig geplanten Bericht abzuliefern. „Ja, es war wirklich gut. Sie hatte Angst, die Kleine, sehr viel Angst – Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie viel Spaß ich dann hatte! Und dann hab ich Opium geraucht und dazu Absinth getrunken, eine herrliche Mischung, das müssen Sie unbedingt probieren. Und dann gab es eben noch die kleine Balgerei mit meinem Mädchen, aber ich glaube, darüber weiß schon ganz Persien bescheid."

„Sie hat Sie gebissen und versucht Sie zu ermorden! Sie muss angemessen bestraft werden!" rief die Khanum. Sie konnte ihren Zorn kaum beherrschen. „Bestrafen?" Eine kalte Furcht erfasste Erik, er kämpfte dagegen an und zwang sich weiterzureden, in einem leicht belustigten Tonfall: „Aber warum denn? Manchmal kann es sogar recht anregend sein, ein wenig Schmerzen zu empfinden. Sie glauben doch nicht, dieses zarte kleine Frauchen hätte mich verletzen können, wenn ich es nicht wollte? Die gefährlichsten Mörder und Söldner zittern vor Angst, wenn sie gegen mich in der Arena antreten sollen. Und dann glauben Sie, dieses Mädchen… nein, das ist zu komisch!" Erik zwang sich zu lachen. Er fand dieses Spiel keineswegs lustig aber es war nun einmal notwendig um Aisha zu schützen.

„Aber Sie waren eine ganze Woche lang krank", warf die Khanum ein.

„Ich korrigiere: Ich war eine ganze Woche lang im Bett. Krank sein ist eine gute Ausrede, wenn man viel Zeit im Bett verbringen will", spottete Erik und sah, wie die Stirn der Khanum sich plötzlich glättete und die Zornesröte aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand. „Ach sooooo war das!" rief sie als ob sie endlich verstanden hätte, „Sie sind ganz besonders raffiniert, sogar der Arzt ist darauf hereingefallen. Er hielt Sie doch tatsächlich für krank!" Nun lachte sie sogar. Erik zwang sich zu grinsen. Offensichtlich war die Khanum auf seine Lügen hereingefallen, das sollte Aisha zumindest für eine Weile schützen.

„Ja, das war ziemlich schwer. Aber niemand ist unfehlbar, auch nicht der Leibarzt des Schah", bemerkte Erik achselzuckend, „Und in Eriks Gegenwart unterlaufen den Menschen kleine Missgeschicke eben öfter als sonst." Nun lachten beide, aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

Kurz darauf wurde Erik zur Baustelle gerufen. Die Arbeiten waren ins Stocken geraten, weil niemand Eriks komplizierte Anweisungen über die Zusatzarbeiten am Fundament verstehen konnte. Bevor also weitergearbeitet werden konnte, musste Erik selbst nach dem Rechten sehen und alles erklären, einige Arbeiten vielleicht sogar selbst vornehmen.

Der Daroga reiste unter dem Vorwand, dass er endlich einmal wieder in „seiner" Provinz Mazenderan nach dem Rechten sehen und Verbrecher zur Strecke bringen musste, ab. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste niemand, dass Aisha mit ihm reiste. Erst als Erik ein paar Tage später losritt und Aisha nirgendwo zu finden war, bemerkte der Hof, dass er seine Konkubine auf einem anderen Weg losgeschickt haben musste.

Erik erreichte den Palast des Daroga ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung erfuhr er, dass Aisha gesund und munter angekommen war und es keine Probleme auf der Reise gegeben hatte. Der maskierte Magier hatte darauf spekuliert, dass kein moslemischer Mann auf die Idee kommen würde, dass ein Mann seine Frau oder auch nur seine Konkubine einem anderen Mann anvertrauen würde und er sollte Recht behalten. Der ganze Hof zerbrach sich den Kopf wo der Zauberer seine Frau versteckt haben könnte. Sie konnte sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben und er hatte sie ganz sicher nicht mitgenommen. Sie war weg, wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.

Die Arbeiten am Palast waren für Erik plötzlich nebensächlich geworden. Im Moment interessierte er sich nur für Aisha und Reza und alles andere war unwichtig. Es sah zwar hin und wieder nach der Baustelle, beschwerte sich über die Ungebildetheit der Arbeiter und des Baumeisters und kehrte so rasch er konnte zum Palast seines Freundes zurück.

Die Khanum gab es auf zu überlegen, wie Erik sie überlistet hatte. Nicht nur, dass er Aishas Vertrauen zurückgewonnen hatte binnen kürzester Zeit, er hatte die junge Frau sogar unbemerkt aus dem Palast schmuggeln können. Diese Niederlage wollte die Khanum nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und so schickte sie Boten nach Mazenderan, die Erik beobachten sollten. Diese Boten konnten Erik jedoch nicht auf der Baustelle finden, sie erfuhren nur von einem Arbeiter, dass Erik das Interesse an dem Palast verloren hatte und nur kurz und gelangweilt auf der Baustelle vorbeischaute um dann gleich wieder zu verschwinden. Als die Khanum das erfuhr, schickte sie sofort Nachricht an ihren Sohn, der äußerst aufgebracht einen Boten zu Erik schickte, um ihn an seine Pflichten zu erinnern. „Wenn diese Hure ihn so sehr ablenkt, dann werden wir sie ihm wegnehmen müssen!" tobe der Schah sehr zur Freude seiner Mutter, der die kleine Frau ihres Magiers sowieso schon lange ein Dorn im Auge war.

Die Ritte über das Elburs-Gebirge nahmen jeweils mehrere Tage in Anspruch, und so verging fast ein ganzer Monat, bevor Erik von der Gefahr erfuhr, in der Aisha schwebte.

Nadir ging am Nachmittag in den Garten und sah, wie sein Sohn vorsichtig um einige Büsche schlich, anscheinend spielte er gerade Verstecken. Plötzlich schoss eine Schlinge aus dem Busch und legte sich um seinen zarten Hals – Nadirs Herz wäre beinahe stehen geblieben vor Schreck, doch dann streifte Reza mühelos die Schlinge ab und jauchzte: „Ich bin dran, ich bin dran!" Erik kam auf allen vieren aus dem Gebüsch gekrochen und lachte: „Du bist zu gut für mich, gegen dich habe ich doch keine Chance!" Reza schnappte sich das Lasso und sagte: „Du musst dich klein machen, Erik, sonst ist es unfair." „Nein, nicht kleinmachen", stöhnte Erik scheinbar genervt, „Mir tun die Knie schon so weh." Mit einem lang gezogenen „Biiiiiiiiiiteeeeeeee" hatte der Knabe Erfolg. Erik hielt sich die Augen zu und begann laut bis zwanzig zu zählen, während Reza sich im Gebüsch versteckte. Dann rutschte Erik auf Händen und Knien am Gebüsch entlang und suchte ein Zeichen seines kleinen Jägers.

Zu Nadirs großem Erstaunen tauchte Reza plötzlich hinter Erik auf und warf ihm die Schlinge um den Hals. Erik nahm die Schlinge nicht ab sondern ließ sich auf den Boden fallen als wäre er tot. Reza ging zu ihm und rief: „Hab ich gewonnen?" „Ja, du hast gewonnen, du Held", lachte Erik und richtete sich auf, wobei er Reza in die Arme nahm und hochhob.

Nun bemerkte Nadir, der das ganze Spiel fasziniert beobachtet hatte, dass Eriks Hose völlig zerrissen war vom Herumkriechen auf dem Boden und seine Knie bluteten. Erik selbst schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. Nadir Khan war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Spiel, es war zwar ein harmloses Spiel aber mussten sie ausgerechnet mit dem Lasso spielen?

Nun erst bemerkte Erik den Daroga. „Wie lange siehst du uns schon zu?" fragte er etwas verärgert, dass er nichts gemerkt hatte. „Nicht lange. Aber Erik, glaubst du wirklich, dass dieses Spiel gut ist, ich meine, das Lasso… du weißt schon, was ich meine!"

„Aber ja, warum denn nicht? So, Reza, jetzt spielen wir Pferdchen! Okay?" „Au ja, Pferdchen!" jauchzte Reza und ließ sich auf Eriks Schultern heben.

„Bist du bereit?" rief Reza und plötzlich bemerkte Nadir Aisha, die sich hinter einem Baum versteckt hatte. „Bin bereit" rief sie und trat hinter dem Baum hervor.

Nadir musste lachen, als er sah, wie Aisha davonlief und sich von Erik mit Reza auf den Schultern jagen ließ. Anscheinend hatten alle drei ihren Spaß bei der wilden Jagd. Die junge Frau hatte ebenfalls ein Lasso und Reza und Aisha versuchten sich gegenseitig zu fangen, was aber keinem gelang. Kaum war es einem gelungen, die Schlinge um den anderen zu legen, hatte der sie auch schon wieder abgestreift. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Nadir den Trick durchschaute: Jeder hielt eine Hand ständig dicht neben dem Kopf, sodass die Schlinge die Hand immer mit einfangen musste und es war ein Leichtes, das Lasso abzustreifen.

Irgendwann entschied Erik, dass es genug war. Er behauptete, zu müde zum Spielen zu sein, aber Nadir wusste, dass er sich Sorgen machte, der Knabe könnte sich überanstrengen.

Der Daroga entschied sich, mit Erik zu sprechen als sie allein waren. „Erik, was glaubst du, was du da tust? Du kannst meinem Kind und dieser Frau doch nicht den Umgang mit einer tödlichen Waffe beibringen!" warf er ihm aufgebracht vor.

„Keine Sorge, sie können schon damit umgehen. Es ist wirklich ungefährlich, glaub mir, ich passe schon auf, dass nichts passiert. Und Reza weiß nicht, dass das mehr als nur eine Variation vom „Abfangen" Spiel ist."

„Und Aisha…?"

„Für sie hab ich mir das doch ausgedacht und Reza wollte mitspielen. Aisha muss lernen sich im Notfall zu verteidigen und das Pundjap Lasso ist nun einmal eine Waffe, mit der man sich gut gegen einen körperlich überlegenen Gegner wehren kann. Aber heute Nachmittag hatten wir drei so viel Spaß, Nadir, du solltest wirklich mitspielen, es war so lustig. Ich glaube, Aisha und ich holen jetzt alles nach, was wir als Kinder nicht tun durften. Ich habe Holzklötzchen mitgebracht, aus denen wollen wir ein Haus bauen, magst du mitmachen?"

In dem Moment sah Nadir in Erik nur ein kleines Kind das sich über ein harmloses Spiel mit seinen Freunden freute. Er lachte und sagte, es wäre ihm eine Freude mitzuspielen.

So kam es, dass am Abend in der Halle zwei erwachsene Männer und eine Frau auf dem Fußboden hockten und nach den Anweisungen eines kleinen Knaben, der den Baumeister spielte, ein kleines Modellhäuschen aus hölzernen Klötzchen errichteten. Reza trug einen ähnlichen Umhang wie Erik, den Aisha für ihn genäht hatte, und stolzierte über die „Baustelle" um wie sein großes Vorbild Anweisungen zu geben und Fehler auszubessern.

Nadir war der Erste, der wieder zur Vernunft kam und entschied, dass es Zeit wäre, ins Bett zu gehen, vor allem für seinen Sohn. Erstaunlicherweise war es nicht Reza sondern Erik der sich dagegen wehrte, weil er einfach nicht wollte, dass dieses schöne Spiel nun vorbei wäre. Reza bestand darauf, dass Erik ihn in den Schlaf singen sollte, wie er es oft tat, wenn er zu Besuch war, und Erik erklärte sich nur allzu gerne bereit, seinem kleinen Freund diesen Gefallen zu tun.

Am nächsten Morgen fand Nadir Erik schlafend in einem Stuhl neben Rezas Bett, Aisha ausgestreckt auf dem dicken Teppich zu Eriks Füßen. Obwohl er sich über dieses friedliche Bild hatte freuen wollen, konnte er es nicht wirklich, denn er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Ausgeschlossen aus einer kleinen Gemeinschaft von Ausgestoßenen, weil er der einzige gesunde Normale war. Aisha war zwar körperlich nicht unnormal oder krank, aber was sie alles erlitten hatte, hatte sie seelisch krank gemacht, sie litt unter den Folgen jahrelanger Misshandlungen. So gesehen gehörte sie sehr viel eher zu dieser kleinen Gruppe, die sich gegenseitig Trost spendete, denen doch so wenig Glück im Leben vergönnt war. Aber trotz all dieser Gedanken konnte Nadir seine Eifersucht nicht ganz bezwingen. Reza war sein Sohn und in letzter Zeit hatte er manchmal den Eindruck, Reza hätte lieber Erik als Vater gehabt.

Reza wachte auf und begrüßte seinen Vater mit einem Freudenschrei, der Erik erschrocken aufspringen ließ und Aisha dazu brachte, sich in die nächste Ecke zu flüchten. Erst als sie wach war, lächelte sie schüchtern über ihre Schreckhaftigkeit und sah sich nach ihrem Schleier um, den sie aber nicht finden konnte. Erik streckte sich und verzog das Gesicht. In einem Sessel zu schlafen hatte seinem Rücken nicht gut getan.

Noch vor dem Frühstück meldete ein Diener, dass ein Bote des Schah Erik zu sprechen wünsche. Erik war nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit Forderungen des Schah auseinanderzusetzen und knurrte den Boten an: „Sag dem Schah er soll sich zum Teufel scheren!" aber Nadir bat den Boten seine Nachricht zu überbringen und dann rasch aufzubrechen, der Magier sei in schlechter Stimmung.

„Seine allerhöchste Hoheit…" begann der Bote mit einer Verneigung, aber Erik unterbrach ihn: „Lass die Floskeln weg und sag was du zu sagen hast, solange du noch sprechen kannst!"

„Der Schah ist unzufrieden, weil er erfahren hat, dass Sie die Baustelle vernachlässigen", sagte der Bote zitternd und wich zurück zur Tür um rasch fliehen zu können, sollte der gefürchtete Zauberer einen seiner berüchtigten Wutausbrüche haben.

„Und? Noch etwas?" knurrte Erik genervt. „Ja, ja, eines noch: er sagte, wenn die Frau Sie von der Arbeit abhält, wird er sie Ihnen wegnehmen", murmelte der zitternde Bote.

„Wegnehmen?" schrie Erik wütend auf, „Niemand wagt es, Erik etwas wegzunehmen, niemand! Wenn der Schah Erik Aisha wegnimmt, dann wird der Schah auch etwas verlieren, etwas das ihm sehr kostbar ist, verlass dich drauf!"

„Erik, bitte, beruhige dich!" sagte Nadir und legte seinem Freund die Hand auf den Arm, „Bitte, lass das, es bringt nichts. Wenn du Aisha schützen willst, dann geh jetzt auf die Baustelle und mach deine Arbeit, es geht nicht anders."

Erik schickte den Boten und die Diener des Daroga mit einer gebieterischen Handbewegung fort, dann ging er zum Fenster und starrte in Gedanken versunken hinaus ohne wirklich etwas von der Schönheit der Gärten zu sehen.

„Sie steckt dahinter, da bin ich sicher", murmelte er, „Und sie wird nicht eher ruhen, bis Aisha tot ist. Sie muss Persien verlassen."

„Was?" Nadir traute seinen Ohren nicht, „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Aisha ist eine Frau, sie kann nicht einfach so weggehen, sie kann nicht selbst für sich sorgen, selbst Entscheidungen treffen, sie hat das nie gelernt! Sie braucht jemand, der sie beschützt."

Erik seufzte tief und nickte: „Ja, du hast recht. Ihr wurde jede Art Eigeninitiative und Selbständigkeit gründlich ausgeprügelt. Sie ist noch nicht so weit, aber ich kann nicht länger warten. Sie muss hier weg und zwar rasch."

* * *

Ein oder zwei Kapitel kommen noch – ich muss Euch, meine sehr verehrten Leserinnen und Leser allerdings bis dahin um Geduld bitten, ich habe einige schwere Prüfungen im Juni, deshalb habe ich nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben. Vielen Dank für Euer Verständnis und Ihr wisst ja: Ich bin süchtig nach Reviews! 


	8. Vertrauen ist schwer

**Was ist das nur für ein Land?**

**Vertrauen ist schwer**

„Erik, du musst zurück auf die Baustelle und zwar rasch! Beim nächsten Kontrollbesuch eines Spions wird der Schah es nicht bei Drohungen bewenden lassen!" drängte der Daroga seinen maskierten Gast.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Wo soll ich Aisha denn so lange lassen?"

„Erik, du weißt, dass ich sie hier verstecken kann, unter meiner weiblichen Dienerschaft. Niemand wird sie dort vermuten, niemand wird sie finden!"

„Und wenn sie wieder mit Drohungen kommen? Was dann, Nadir? Du hast schon einmal versagt!" schrie Erik und warf einen Sessel um in seiner Wut.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Erik, das habe ich dir schon gesagt. Ich konnte nicht anders!"

„Ja, ich weiß, ich an deiner Stelle hätte auch eher Aisha geopfert als Reza, aber das hilft mir jetzt nicht. Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

„Aisha hierlassen und auf die Baustelle gehen! Wenn jemand nach ihr fragt, schicke ich sofort nach dir und halte den Boten so lange hin wie es nur irgendwie geht. Oder hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Erik dachte angestrengt nach, aber schließlich musste er dem Daroga Recht geben. Aisha war nirgendwo sicherer als hier, im Palast des Daroga von Mazenderan, und die Baustelle war ja nur eine halbe Meile entfernt, da konnte er schnell herbeieilen, sollte tatsächlich etwas passieren.

Nun lernte Erik sehr schmerzhaft den Grund kennen, warum Nadir und viele andere sich dem Schah unterwarfen anstatt sich gegen die Tyrannei zu wehren – es war nicht die Gefahr für das eigene Leben, es war die schreckliche Angst, einem geliebten Menschen könnte etwas passieren und man hätte dann keine Möglichkeit mehr zu helfen. Im Augenblick war es der Zwang, möglichst viel auf der Baustelle zu arbeiten und den Bau noch schneller voranzutreiben. Nur wenn er dem Schah keinen Grund gab sich zu beklagen, würde Aisha in Sicherheit sein – zumindest solange, bis er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätte, sie außer Landes zu schaffen.

Erik stürzte sich in seine Arbeit wie ein Besessener. Die Angst um Aishas Sicherheit trieb ihn gnadenlos zu immer neuen Anstrengungen und so wie er getrieben war, so sehr trieb er die Arbeiter an. Jeder konnte seine schlechte Laune bemerken und die Angst zwang die Männer, härter zu arbeiten als je zuvor.

Am Abend wollten einige Männer nach Hause gehen, aber Erik schrie sie an und drohte, wenn sie nicht mindestens bis Mitternacht arbeiten würden, würde er sie zu bestrafen wissen. Und als er ihnen schließlich erlaubte auszuruhen, machte er eindeutig klar, dass sie lang vor Sonnenaufgang mit der Arbeit zu beginnen hätten. Er selbst legte nicht einmal für die Nacht eine Pause ein. Unablässig zeichnete er Skizze um Skizze, zerriss sie wieder und fing von vorne an, bis er endlich zufrieden war mit der kleinen Änderung die er vornehmen wollte.

Aber kein Mensch kann diese Strapazen durchhalten. Am nächsten Abend brach einer der Arbeiter, ein sehr junger Mann, fast noch ein Knabe, bewusstlos zusammen. Erik bemerkte von seinem Posten hoch auf dem Baugerüst, dass Männer zusammenliefen und sich um irgendetwas drängten. Als er dazukam, traten sie beiseite um ihm den Weg freizumachen.

Erik beugte sich über den jungen Mann und bemerkte rasch, was das Problem war. Der Junge war erschöpft, hatte zu wenig gegessen und getrunken und war deshalb kollabiert. „Steht nicht so blöd rum und glotzt! Du da, hol mir ein Glas Wasser und die anderen sofort wieder an die Arbeit oder ich werde Euch Beine machen!" schrie Erik wütend. Doch die Männer gehorchten nicht. Sie blieben stehen wo sie waren.

Erik erhob sich und starrte sie wütend an: „Was ist, habt ihr keine Ohren?" knurre er. „Die Männer können nicht mehr", erklärte der Baumeister, „Sie sind zu müde, kein Mensch kann das aushalten. Lassen Sie sie ausruhen, bitte, bevor noch einer zusammenbricht."

„Was für erbärmliche Schwächlinge!" schnaubte Erik voller Verachtung, „Na los, verschwindet! Geht, bevor ich mich vergesse!"

Die Männer gingen tatsächlich. Erik atmete erleichtert auf. Er wusste, wie knapp vor einer Meuterei sie gestanden waren, wie rasch die Menge gewalttätig werden könnte – und er stand völlig allein. Aber nun hatte er wieder das Problem, dass die Arbeiten langsamer wurden.

Beinahe eine ganze Woche ging es so weiter, Erik trieb die Männer bis an die äußerste Grenze, bevor er ihnen auch nur die kürzeste Ruhepause gönnte. Als die Männer wirklich mit einem Aufstand drohten, stellte er sich ihnen mit der Drohung: „Gut, ihr könnt gehen. Aber dann werden morgen die Soldaten des Schahs kommen und eure Frauen und Kinder holen, damit die den Arbeitsrückstand wieder wettmachen. Wollt ihr das?"

Der Sprecher der Arbeiter erklärte nun, dass bereits zu viele Männer zusammengebrochen wären und sie einfach nicht mehr weiterkönnten.

Erik sah die Männer an und wusste, dass er jetzt gehen musste, bevor die Situation eskalieren würde. Er drehte sich um, bestieg sein Pferd und ritt davon.

Nadir war entsetzt als er Erik sah. Eriks Augen waren stark gerötet und hatten einen aggressiven, beinahe wirren Blick, der Nadir Angst machte. Dann merkte er, dass Erik schwankte und Schwierigkeiten hatte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte er besorgt. „Nichts, gar nichts. Diese Faulpelze weigern sich schon wieder zu arbeiten", seufzte Erik. Der Daroga hatte bereits einiges über die Baustelle gehört und wie hart Erik zu den Männern gewesen war. „Glaubst du nicht, dass du zu viel verlangst?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Zu viel verlangen? Ich?" Erik war ehrlich erstaunt. „Ich erwarte doch nur, dass sie nur ein klein wenig weniger tun als ich selbst. Wenn ich eine Woche fast gänzlich ohne Schlaf auskommen kann sollte das jeder gesunde Mann auch können."

Nadir hatte genug gehört. Es hatte gar keinen Sinn mit Erik zu reden, wenn er so anfing. Das Beste wäre es wohl, ihn einfach zu Bett zu bringen, denn Erik sah nicht so aus als wäre er gewillt, Ruhe zu geben.

In den Moment traf ein Bote ein, der Eriks unverzügliche Rückkehr nach Teheran befahl. Zu aller Erstaunen ging Erik sofort darauf ein. „Ist mir nur recht, wenn ich diese Schwächlinge und Faulpelze mal ein Weilchen nicht sehen muss!" knurrte er.

Tatsächlich brachen sie noch am selben Abend auf.

Doch der Ritt über das Elburs Gebirge war lang und anstrengend und Erik war durch die Strapazen der letzten Woche sehr geschwächt. Nadir, der neben ihm ritt, bemerkte, dass der maskierte Mann langsam im Sattel zur Seite rutschte und streckte die Hand aus, um ihn zu stützen. Erik fuhr erschrocken hoch und sah Nadir erstaunt an. „Hab ich geschlafen?" fragte er. „Ja, und es wird Zeit, dass wir ein Nachtlager aufschlagen, es wird schon sehr dunkel."

„Nachtlager? Aber… aber… aber Aisha? Sie kann doch nicht einfach…" stammelte Erik erschrocken und wütend auf sich selbst, dass er nicht früher daran gedacht hatte. „Sie wird in ihrer Sänfte schlafen müssen, das ist jetzt leider nicht zu ändern", meinte der Daroga.

Obwohl Erik sonst immer sehr lärmempfindlich war und nur einschlafen konnte, wenn es absolut ruhig war, war er diesmal so erschöpft, dass er sich einfach auf seine Matte legte und sofort einschlief. Er musste sehr tief geschlafen haben, sonst hätte er die Ereignisse früher bemerkt.

Plötzlich riss ein gellender Schrei die Männer aus dem Schlaf. Nadir und Erik waren blitzschnell auf den Beinen und sahen sich um, um festzustellen, was passiert war. Aisha schrie noch einmal und Erik war in augenblickesschnelle an ihrer Seite. Aisha saß aufrecht da, einen leichten Dolch mit beiden Händen umklammert, und schluchzte. Neben ihr lag ein Mann, der Soldat, der gerade mit der Nachtwache an der Reihe gewesen war und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Als Nadir eine Fackel entzündete sahen sie, dass er eine schwere Wunde im Bauch hatte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Erik erschrocken. „Er wollte… er sagte ich solle still sein… und… und ich hab Angst gehabt… und… und dann hab ich nicht mehr denken können, ich hab einfach zugestoßen…" schluchzte Aisha.

Erik legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Aisha, wirklich sehr gut."

„Aber wie… ich…" Aisha schlang ihre Arme um Eriks Schultern und klammerte sich schluchzend an ihm fest. „Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung, meine Liebe, es ist alles bestens. Kein Grund sich aufzuregen", versuchte Erik sie zu beruhigen.

„Alles in Ordnung? Gar nichts ist in Ordnung, er ist tot!" rief einer der Soldaten. Aisha kauerte sich entsetzt zusammen und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihrem Schleier. Erik stand langsam auf und sage ruhig: „Dann ist ja alles in allerbester Ordnung!" sagte er betont ruhig und stieß den Leichnam mit dem Fuß an. „Räumt das da weg und legt euch wieder schlafen!" befahl er.

Die Männer blieben reglos stehen. Erik starrte sie an, scheinbar völlig gelassen, kaum sahen sie die flüchtige Bewegung seiner Hand, sie bemerkten sie eigentlich erst, als der nächste Mann sich an den Hals griff, ein ersticktes Gurgeln ausstieß und tot zu Boden sank.

Keiner konnte sich erklären, wie Erik den Mann getötet hatte, ohne ihn zu berühren. Es war ja auch viel zu dunkel um das dünne Lasso zu sehen, und in ihrem Schock hatten sie auch die rasche Bewegung übersehen, mit der er das Lasso wieder verschwinden ließ.

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht und die Angst ließen den Männern die Situation sehr viel schrecklicher erscheinen als sie war. Ihre überhitzte Phantasie, gespeist von unheimlichen Gerüchten über den maskierten Dämon, gaukelte ihren noch halb im Traum befindlichen Gehirnen ein fürchterliches Bild eines schwarzen Todesengels vor, dessen Augen in der pechschwarzen Dunkelheit wie rotglühende Kohlen leuchteten.

Erik legte sich neben Aisha in die Sänfte und zog die Vorhänge zu. Dann legte er sanft seine Arme um ihren zarten Körper und zog sie an seine Brust, konnte aber selbst nicht wissen, ob er es tat um sie zu trösten oder ob er nicht selbst es war, der Trost suchte.

Nadir, der zuerst zu überrascht war, um einzugreifen, sah die Gefahr die Erik nun drohte, falls er die Männer aus den Augen lassen würde und entfachte ein Feuer. Dann setzte er sich aufrecht hin und nahm sich vor aufzupassen, damit ja nichts mehr passieren würde. Tatsächlich verlief der Rest der Nacht überraschenderweise ruhig.

Obwohl sie früh am nächsten morgen aufbrachen und nicht gerade langsam vorankamen, wusste die Khanum bereits von dem Vorfall als Erik sie besuchen musste.

Die kranke Phantasie der gelangweilten Königinmutter hatte bereits zu viel Zeit gehabt, eine eigene Version dieser Geschichte zu erfinden. Eine Geschichte, auf die Erik keinesfalls vorbereitet war.

„Mein Freund", säuselte die grausame Dame mit gespielter Freundlichkeit, „Ich mache mir schreckliche Sorgen um Sie. Furchtbar, was da passiert ist! Einfach schrecklich! Ich habe solche Angst, dass Ihnen etwas zustößt." Erik konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, so schwieg er und versuchte seine Verwirrung zu verbergen.

„Sie haben sich in eine gefährliche Lage gebracht, aber ist es nicht die Gefahr, der Nervenkitzel, der das Leben lebenswert macht?" fragte die Frau.

„Nein", widersprach der maskierte Mann entschlossen, „Wenn Sie jemals in wirklicher Gefahr gewesen wären, wüssten Sie, dass Sicherheit sehr viel angenehmer ist. Nach Abenteuern sehnen sich nur Menschen, die nie wirklich Gelegenheit bekommen können, tatsächlich eines zu erleben. Jemand, der täglich dem Tod ins Auge sieht, hat keinerlei Verlangen nach Nervenkitzel."

„Nicht? Oh, interessant. Wirklich. Höchst bemerkenswert… Seltsam… Dann muss es einen anderen Grund geben…" murmelte sie vor sich hin, dann, langsam, schlich sich ein verstehendes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht: „Oh, jetzt ist mir alles klar! Sie genießen es, zuzusehen, wenn diese Frau tötet."

Jetzt erst durchschaute Erik die perverse Phantasie der Khanum. In ihrem kranken Gehirn war sein nächtlicher Kampf zu einem höchst erotischen Vorspiel geworden – mit zwei Toten. Eine Welle kalter Übelkeit schüttelte seinen Körper und er brauchte alle Willenskraft, um den plötzlichen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken.

„Aber mein Freund, passen Sie auf sich auf! Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn die Kleine zu viel Geschmack an dem Spiel findet, meinen Sie nicht? Wäre es nicht besser, sie rechtzeitig loszuwerden, bevor sie Sie im Schlaf ermordet?"

Erik ließ sich von dem freundlichen, besorgten Tonfall der Khanum nicht täuschen. Er wusste, dass sie Aisha nach dem Leben trachtete, weil sie glaubte, dass dieses Mädchen genau das erlebt hätte, wovon die mächtige Dame seit Monaten träumte. Die Eifersucht der Dame hatte schon einige das Leben gekostet und Erik wusste nur zu gut, dass jetzt Vorsicht geboten war.

Er würde keinen Tag länger warten, Aisha musste sofort in Sicherheit gebracht werden, noch vor Sonnenuntergang. Aber wohin? Sie war nicht in der Lage allein zu überleben und wem würde er sie anvertrauen können.

Der Daroga war sehr erstaunt, als Erik ihn aufsuchte und ihn fragte, wem man in diesem gottverlassenen Land vertrauen könnte.

* * *

Entschuldigt bitte, dass Ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet. Ich hatte einige Prüfungen und dann zu viele Viren am Computer, also musste ich mit dem Kapitel noch mal von vorne anfangen.

Danke fürs Lesen und Eure Geduld. Bitte schreibt mir ein Review, ich liebe Reviews!

Das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt!


	9. der Preis der Sicherheit

Was ist das nur für ein Land?

Der Preis der Sicherheit

Die kleine Missionsstation lag friedlich da, etwas außerhalb Teherans. Es war ein harter Tg gewesen, die Missionsstation betreib eine Art Krankenhaus, um mit der lokalen Bevölkerung in Kontakt zu kommen. Obwohl sie vielen Anfeindungen und auch Angriffen und Morddrohungen ausgesetzt waren, gab es auch viele Leute, die gerne kamen, weil sie sich medizinische Behandlung durch einen persischen Arzt nicht leisten konnten.

Dennoch hatten die Missionare stets Angst vor nächtlichen Übergriffen durch radikale Moslems, denen die bloße Anwesenheit christlicher Missionare ein Dorn im Auge war. Deshalb wurde die Missionsstation von einer hohen Mauer geschützt und des Nachts wurde das Tor versperrt, damit niemand eindringen konnte. Tagsüber wurde es geöffnet, um Hilfesuchende einzulassen.

Pater Markus kam gerade vom Abendgebet aus der kleinen Kapelle, als er plötzlich hörte, dass jemand heftig gegen das Tor polterte. „Wer ist da?" rief er erstaunt. War das jetzt ein Überfall oder jemand, der ganz dringend Hilfe suchte? In letztgenanntem Falle wäre er verpflichtet, das Tor zu öffnen.

„Aufmachen! Ich bin der Daroga von Mazenderan!" ertönte eine tiefe, dem Pater wohlvertraute, Stimme. Sofort schob er den schweren Riegel beiseite, um das Tor zu öffnen. Ein Besuch des Daroga war nichts ungewöhnliches, er kam öfter vorbei, wenn er wieder einmal flüchtige Verbrecher suchte, denn er wusste, dass die Missionsstation niemanden abwies, der Hilfe benötigte – auch wenn es sich um einen Verbrecher handelte. Allerdings lieferten die Missionare die Flüchtlinge aus, sofern es sich um Verbrecher und nicht um politisch Verfolgte handelte. Da aber noch nie ein wirklich wichtiger Hochverräter dort versteckt hatte, drückte der Daroga hin und wieder ein Auge zu. So war man zu einem guten Einvernehmen gekommen.

Als er jedoch das Tor öffnete, erkannte Pater Markus zu seinem Erstaunen, dass der Daroga ohne Eskorte gekommen war. Der Daroga saß auf seinem Pferd und hielt eine brennende Fackel in der Hand. Ihm folgte ein einzelner Mann auf einem großen, schwarzen Pferd. Dieser zweite Mann war in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Etwas ungeheuer Bedrohliches schien von ihm auszugehen, etwas dunkles, als ob er jegliches Licht der Umgebung in sich aufnehmen und verschlucken würde.

Pater Markus verschloss verwirrt das Tor und fragte den Daroga, was er denn wünsche. „Ruf alle Leute zusammen, hier im Hof! Ich muss mit euch allen sprechen", befahl er. Pater Martin beeilte sich, dem Befehl zu gehorchen.

Es war unglaublich still als die kleine Schar Ärzte und Mönche sich im Hof vor der Kapelle versammelte. Alle sahen voll düsterer Vorahnungen den Daroga an und den Mann, der hinter ihm stand. Beide waren von den Pferden gestiegen und standen ruhig da, bis auch der letzte der Missionare anwesend war.

„Ich suche einen flüchtigen Spion. Der Schah persönlich hat das Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Ich weiß, dass er sich hier versteckt. Er heißt Claudius Moir. Wo ist er?" fragte der Daroga mit befehlender Stimme.

Claudius Moir – ein Angehöriger der Missionsstation, der keine Ahnung hatte, warum er verdächtigt wurde – zuckte entsetzt zusammen, blieb aber auf einen Wink von Pater Markus still.

„Wir kennen keinen Claudius Moir", erklärte Pater Markus bestimmt. „Ich dachte mir, dass ihr diesmal Schwierigkeiten machen würdet", bemerkte der Daroga, „und so leid es mir tut, hier muss ich hart durchgreifen, wenn ihr ihn nicht ausliefert!"

Einer der Patres packte Claudius Moir und hielt ihm den Mund zu, damit er sich nicht verraten konnte. „Wir kennen keinen Claudius Moir!" beteuerte Pater Markus.

„In dem Fall muss ich die Befragung einem Spezialisten überlassen", meinte der Daroga bedauernd und winkte der dunklen Gestalt, die sich bisher in der Dunkelheit verborgen gehalten hatte, sodass es nun aussah, als würde er sich direkt aus der Schwärze der Nacht materialisieren. Die Gestalt schob die Kapuze ein wenig zurück und obwohl nun der Schein der Fackel ein wenig auf ihr Gesicht fiel, blieb es schwarz und unsichtbar. Aber aus dieser Schwärze heraus leuchteten zwei Augen wie glühende Kohlen, glühender Hass schien wie Funken aus diesen Augen hervorzusprühen als ob in seinem Inneren ein Feuer lodern würde.

Er sagte gar nichts, sondern packte völlig willkürlich einen der Anwesenden und hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. „Ich werde ihn nicht töten, ich werde ihm nur die Augen ausstechen, die Zunge abschneiden und die Hände und Füße wegbrennen, es sei denn, ihr sagt mir sofort, wo Claudius Moir ist!" drohte die dunkle Gestalt, mit einer leisen Stimme, doch ihr Flüstern brannte in den Köpfen der Zuhörer, hallte wieder in jedem Winkel der Seele, lauter als Trompetenklang.

Nun erschien es den Patres, als wäre der Teufel persönlich gekommen, um sie zu holen. Dennoch blieben sie stehen, ja diejenigen, die neben Claudius Moir standen, stießen ihn zu Boden und warfen eine Decke über ihn, damit er ja keine Chance hatte, sich zu verraten.

„Nicht? Nun gut, dann fange ich an!" sagte die Gestalt mit einer honigsüßen Stimme, die alle Staunen machte, wie denn ein Dämon so eine engelsgleiche Stimme haben könnte. Nun fielen ihnen die Geschichten über den Magier am Hofe des Schah ein, die sie als Aberglauben des ungebildeten Volkes abgetan hatten. Vielleicht gab es ihn ja doch, den Lehrling des Teufels, der seinem Herrn und Meister Menschenopfer darbrachte, der die Kunst der Folter perfektioniert hatte und dessen bloßer Anblick genügte, um Menschen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Nicht! Ich bin Claudius Moir!" rief Pater Markus. „Nein, ich bin es!" rief einer der Ärzte. Nun begannen plötzlich alle zu schreien, sie wären der Gesuchte, sodass niemand darauf achten konnte, als er echte Claudius Moir sich vorzudrängen versuchte und schrie: „Lasst sie in Frieden! Mich sucht ihr!"

„Wenn das so ist, werde ich euch alle hinrichten müssen." Wieder musste der furchteinflössende Mann seine Stimme nicht erheben, um den Lärm zu übertönen. Sie alle hörten ihn, als käme seine Stimme direkt aus ihren eigenen Schädeln.

„Wir alle würden eher sterben als einen von uns auszuliefern!" sagte Pater Markus bestimmt, „nicht einmal du kannst dir Foltern ausdenken, die schlimm genug sind, um uns dazu zu zwingen!" Inzwischen hielten drei Männer Claudius fest und ein vierter war gerade dabei, ihn zu knebeln, damit er sich nicht verraten konnte.

Da ließ der schwarze Magier seine Geisel los und sagte mit einem freundlichen Ton, in dem man das Lächeln unter seiner schwarzen Samtmaske hören konnte: „Das wollte ich wissen. Mein lieber Daroga, du hast nicht übertrieben, was Mut und Loyalität dieser Männer angeht. Nun würde ich gern mit euch reden."

Die Angehörigen der Missionsstation waren zu verblüfft um zu reagieren. Nadir erklärte die Situation: „Das war ein Test, ob wir euch jemand anvertrauen können, der dringend in Sicherheit gebracht werden muss. Ihr habt ihn großartig bestanden, ich glaube, sogar Erik ist jetzt von eurer Redlichkeit überzeugt."

„Ja, ich denke, ich kann es wagen", sagte der Angesprochene, machte aber keine Anstalten, die Kapuze oder die Maske abzunehmen.

Alle saßen im Speisesaal und tranken Tee, als Erik erklärte, dass eine junge Frau ungerechter Weise vom Schah verfolgt würde und das Land sofort verlassen müsste. Pater Markus meinte, das ließe sich organisieren. In dieser Missionsstation arbeiteten Nonnen als Krankenschwestern, die junge Frau könnte als Nonne verkleidet und nach Italien geschmuggelt werden. Dort könnte sie in einem Kloster versteckt bleiben, unter einem neuen Namen natürlich.

Erik war der Gedanke, Aisha in ein Kloster zu stecken, zuwider, aber im Augenblick gab es keine andere Möglichkeit, für ihre Sicherheit. Aisha wäre heillos überfordert, sich allein in einem fremden Land durchschlagen zu müssen. „Unter einer Bedingung", sagte er, „Dass sie das Kloster jederzeit verlassen kann, wenn sie dies wünscht. Keine Bekehrungsversuche! Wenn sie eure Lehren freiwillig annehmen will, gut, wenn sie bei ihrem Glauben bleiben will, gut, wenn sie Atheistin werden will, auch gut – ihr mischt euch da nicht ein, versprecht mir das!" forderte er, obwohl er nicht glaubte, dass diese Männer und Frauen sich daran halten würden.

Am nächsten Tag ging Erik, um mit Aisha zu sprechen. Er kämpfte gegen den dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Brust und die Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten.

Aisha sprang auf, als er das Zimmer betrat und begrüßte ihn freudig. Erik nahm ihre Hände und sagte: „Aisha, ich muss mit dir reden, bitte setz dich." Die junge Frau setzte sich neben ihn auf den Diwan und fragte erstaunt: „Was bekümmert Sie so, mein Herr?"

„Aisha, mein Liebling, die Khanum will deinen Tod. Du musst fliehen, du musst das Land verlassen. Ich habe alles vorbereitet. Du wirst als Nonne verkleidet nach Italien gebracht. Dort wird man sich gut um dich kümmern. Ich werde dir Juwelen und Schmuck mitgeben, den kannst du dort verkaufen und ein bescheidenes, aber angenehmes Leben in Europa führen, sicher vor dem Zugriff der Khanum."

„Aber Herr, Sie schicken mich fort?" fragte Aisha erschrocken, „Aber warum denn? Gefalle ich Ihnen nicht mehr?" „Aisha, mein Liebes, du gefällst mir besser denn je, Aisha, ich würde ja so gern mit dir gehen, aber es geht nicht. Versteh doch, _mon trésor_ , die Khanum will deinen Tod, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dich zu retten. Wenn ich mit dir gehe, bist du in großer Gefahr, weil man mich dann suchen wird. Gehst du allein, denken alle, ich hätte dich getötet und niemand wird dich suchen. Du bist in Sicherheit und du wirst frei sein. Frei, Aisha, frei zu tun und zu lassen was immer du willst, verstehst du?" Eriks Stimme zitterte. Er versuchte aufmunternd zu sprechen, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Es war, als müsste er einen Teil von sich selbst fortschicken.

„Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde", gestand er leise.

„Ja, ich verstehe, Erik", sagte Aisha mit einem Ernst, den Erik nicht von ihr erwartet hätte.

„Aber tu mir einen Gefallen, Erik, ich bitte dich", bat sie ruhig und bestimmt, „ich will etwas von dir mitnehmen." „Alles, was immer du willst!" rief der maskierte Mann.

„Nein, lass mich ausreden, bitte. Es geht mir nicht um Juwelen, Schmuck oder Kleider. Ich will etwas sehr viel Wertvolleres mitnehmen. Ich will ein Kind von dir."

Erik traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Was willst du? Aber du… das geht nicht!" „Warum geht es nicht?" rief Aisha und plötzlich begann sie zu weinen, „Ich will ein Kind, bitte, ich will mein Baby! Ich weiß, dass es furchtbare Schmerzen bedeutet, aber das ist es mir wert. Wirklich. Bitte, Erik, ich will mein Baby!"

Im ersten Moment wusste Erik nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Obwohl er wusste, dass dies wahrscheinlich die einzige Chance seines Lebens war, eine Frau zu haben, sagte ihm sein Verstand, dass sie ihn unmöglich begehren konnte, dass es für Aisha eine Qual wäre, sie schon genug gelitten hatte und er ihr nicht noch mehr Scherzen zufügen durfte. Er durfte es einfach nicht. Dann nahm er die schluchzende Aisha in die Arme und sagte: „Ich verstehe, mein Liebling, du willst dein verstorbenes Kind wieder haben. Aber ein neues Baby ist keine Lösung, es wird den Schmerz über den Verlust nicht auslöschen. Und noch etwas, meine Liebe, ich befürchte, dass, sollte ich je ein Kind haben, dieses so aussehen wird wie ich. Und das will ich nicht, das kann ich einfach nicht riskieren, verstehst du mich?"

Aisha nickte schluchzend: „Ja, das verstehe ich."

Erik und Nadir brachten Aisha ein paar Tage später zu der Missionsstation. Drei Nonnen und ein Pater standen zur Abreise bereit, sie würden auf dem Landweg in die Türkei reisen und von dort mit dem Schiff nach Italien zurückkehren. Aisha wurde als Nonne verkleidet und ging mit den anderen davon.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, lief zu Erik zurück und gab ihm ein kleines Stück Seide. Erik erkannte, dass sie aus einem ihrer Schleier eine Maske für ihn genäht und kunstvoll bestickt hatte. „Ich danke dir für alles", sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Dann lief sie den anderen nach und sie verschwanden hinter einem Hügel.

Nadir sah, dass Eriks Schultern zuckten und er die Seidenmaske, die Aisha ihm geschenkt hatte, an die Brust drückte.

„Warum hast du es nicht getan, Erik? Sie wollte es wirklich", fragte der Daroga nachdenklich. „Nein, sie wollte es nicht. Sie wollte ihr ermordetes Kind wieder zum Leben erwecken. Es wäre falsch von mir, ihre Trauer auszunutzen. Es wäre falsch gewesen. Sie glaubt, dass sie mir zu Dank verpflichtet ist, aber sie liebt mich nicht. Es wäre falsch gewesen."

Erik sollte niemals erfahren, dass er sich irrte, denn er sollte Aisha niemals wieder sehen.

ENDE

So, hier ist endlich das lang erwartete letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Ich erbitte Eure Verzeihung, dass ich Euch so lange auf die Folter gespannt habe.

Bitte schreibt mir Reviews, denn je mehr ich jetzt bekomme, desto eher kann ich mich aufraffen, noch eine meiner Geschichten zu veröffentlichen…


End file.
